Inertia
by TinyHearts
Summary: in-ur-shuh; noun; disinclination to move, lack of effort and motion, lifelessness. DemonxOC.
1. Prologue: Inceptum I

**Inertia** [in-ur-shuh]  
><em>noun<em>  
>disinclination to move, lack of effort and motion, <em>lifelessness.<em>

...

Chapter 1: Prologue: Inceptum I

Since childhood, I always believed that there were supernatural forces at work around us. Some were misfortunate enough to encounter such things and these entities possessed the power to cause serious harm to a human's mental and physical health; if one pestered or ridiculed these beings, the interaction could result in death.

I had never truly made direct contact with these phenomenal forces, however it is said that children have the ability to sense these creatures in the atmosphere. I recall only very brief sightings of an abnormally shaped shadow when I was very young. It was a figure of a man but obviously not of the human kind, as he bore no visual appearance.

This obscured figure would occasionally walk past the window of my moonlit bedroom; his unearthly shadow would vividly project itself against the opposite wall by my bureau. Being the frightened young girl I was, I didn't dare to find out whether or not this masculine figure was outside my room, or in it. Eventually, I would fall asleep from exhaustion of watching this paranormal entity's slow, endless pacing. It hadn't harmed me, or made it seem that it had ill intentions, but one must assume these things when encountering someone or something unknown.

I never bothered to tell my parents of this dark figure because I sincerely doubted that they would believe me. My mother, a very practical woman, would cast it off as childish nonsense, and my father, a demanding sergeant of the police force, would scold me for thinking of things that would prevent any peaceful sleep that I needed at a growing age.

From the age of six until eleven, this mysterious spirit followed me on and off; visiting for weeks, or months at a time. Day or night, or even both.

As I grew older, I began to notice little oddities that occurred around my childhood home such as misplaced items, moving objects and loud movements during the night. These movements especially would stir me awake at the loud thumping. I would hear these noises downstairs, which was usually what would cause me to awaken, and almost immediately after, the movements would stop. However, in some cases after the halt of the noises, they would begin again and the rupturing movements that occasionally came from downstairs seemed to become even more audible, as if there were footsteps thundering up the staircase, coming right to my bedroom door. Once the footsteps had stopped, a light creak from my door was heard as it would open just slightly. I assumed it was the entity that was by my door as the human-esque shadow on the door stayed there for hours on end before moving along to another area of our home. These nights were the worst; there was simply no explanation for these late night activities.

While preparing to move to a much larger, grand scale house, my parents had recovered the many dolls, stuffed animals and photographs of mine that had gone missing over the years. These items were gathered in a very cold and dark area of our basement, hidden away from any sight. The toys appeared to have been touched or held over the years after I had 'misplaced' them; there were signs of dirt and dust present on them. The eyes of a stuffed bear were viciously torn out and a redheaded doll had various limbs missing.

My photographs, however, were a much different story. They were buried beneath the toys, 13 photos to be exact. Pictures of my new-born life, my childhood and of my tween years.

Birthdays, holidays, celebrations, first days of school. These photos were meant to be cherished, yet here they were, tucked away in a dirty corner of the basement.

Now, in my eighteenth year, I am reading back on some of my childhood diary entries; recalling these happenings. I knew my parents would not believe me, and my close friends would think I was an odd ball and wouldn't have to be near me anymore, but I knew long ago that I had to tell someone or in this case, something.

It was Christmas eve, and Kathryn was doing a bit of cleaning around my bedroom in our new home that we had moved into when I was eleven. We had now been living in it for close to five years, and I hadn't truly done a thorough cleaning since then; I felt it was long overdue.

While arranging a few pillows, I came across my diary from long ago with the entries of the paranormal happenings, and that's when I began to read from age six and up. This entity would follow me at school as well, at the age of eight.

I would hear it breathe lowly next to my ear as I aimed to complete my worksheets, though I tried my best to ignore it. Once recess would come around, I would chose to play alone on some occasions and when those afternoons arose, I would turn around as I walked around the school playground and watch a trail of heavy feet slowly following after me; deep imprints being made in the tall, plush grass.

When I moved, it moved. When I stopped, it stopped. When I spoke, it listened. When I slept, it watched.

Terrified and stricken at the sudden whirlwind of childhood memories rushing back to me, I dropped my royal blue notebook as if it had burnt my hand.

"Kathryn!" My mother called from downstairs, "Dinner's ready, honey!"

Swallowing a build of saliva, I responded, "C-Coming!" Leaving the book where it was, I glanced around the room once more before hastily leaving to join my family for supper.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG<strong>, _I've been waiting and planning to post this story here for so long.. _  
><em>I have wanted to do a PA fiction since the very first film, but I knew I had to get a superb plotline first- which I now have.<em>  
><em> The reason I've finally decided to post this is because it's<em> Friday the 13th_ today (JASON! WOO!) and it seems that _  
><em>Paramount has decided to bundle all of the PA movies together into one big movie called<em> **Paranormal Activity: Chronology**.  
><em>To celebrate this bundle of dreadfully amazing horror movies in one, I posted this little prologue.<em>

_Please, If you have enjoyed this first segment then review with your comments and I will consider posting the second chapter. :)_


	2. Inceptum II

**READ:**

_You all are the best. I looked at my inbox this morning where I receive all of my Fanfiction notifications, and it_  
><em>was FULL of Inertia subscriptions, reviews, favourite authoralert and favourite story/alerts._

_Needless to say, I was happily shocked. I thought this story would have no viewers at all._

_Now, before anyone asks where I get all of my references and information from, I will say that I gather my  
>knowledge of demonology, superstition and whatever else from various places; reading accounts of actual hauntings,<br>watching various movies, and my own self experience (though, not much in this department. Nothing exciting ever happens to meeeee)_

_I even watched a film that was from 1945 or something, just to get a feel of their description of the Devil and his bros. (his demons… LOL)_

_Anyway, I'm sorry I've taken so long to update (I have like, four other stories to update every-week) - please, enjoy._

_**PS:** First person was prologue only._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Inceptum II<span>_  
><em>

She didn't dare to touch that book again. In all honesty, she never would have thought that she could be so frightened of a book that she, herself wrote.

Breathing deeply, Kathryn attempted to calm her nerves by assuring herself that these strange occurrences were long in the past. The dark presence hadn't been following her for a fairly long time-she assumed-and for that she was happy. Maybe the entity chose some other young girl to awaken repeatedly at night? To be honest, she didn't know and didn't care.

It was around 12:35 at night on a languid Wednesday. The brunette college attendee was writing an essay on Shakespeare's Macbeth that was due for an English class the next morning. Currently, she was only at the half-way point, and she was well aware that there was no way to stay awake any longer without a little assistance from a caffeinated beverage.

Swivelling out of her desk chair, the adolescent stepped out of the room and descended the stairs to the vast family kitchen on the main floor. Haphazardly throwing open the refrigerator door, she contemplating her options before deciding on a familiar red can of Coke-Cola. It wasn't her favourite drink at all whatsoever, though it had the caffeine required to boost her stamina.

Standing by the island counter in the kitchen, she sipped away at the drink while gazing around the room. It was dark, save for a few cabinet lights, which illuminated the kitchen dimly.

The sound of a door creaking open echoed throughout the house, though she took it as nothing with the assumption that it was her father returning from a nightshift at the police station. Setting her drink down on the counter, she made her way to the front door.

"Hi Papa," Kathryn greeted, round the corner to enter the main foyer of the house with hopes to envelope her beloved parent in a hug. The front door was wide open, though her father wasn't in sight.

Gingerly, she paced her footsteps to the door, "Dad…?" She murmured, resting a hand on the icy door handle. She peered outside into the chilly winter night. shivering as she called, "Are you out here?"

Receiving no response, Kathryn pursed her lips as she shut the door firmly. A deep thud echoed from directly behind her, causing her to whirl around; startled like a frightened kitten.

She found herself faced with the smiling, cheeky expression of her beloved dad.

Kathryn released a tense build of oxygen, a hand clutched against her chest, "Don't do that, papa.. You scared me half to death." Obviously not too impressed with his boisterous laughter.

"Sorry, sweetie," He placed a quick kiss to the top of her head before tucking a strand of chestnut brown hair behind her ear, "but I had to. You're just such an easy prey, you know?"

Still a little upset by the whole ordeal, albeit she smiled with an easy heart, "I'm not easy prey."

"You are!"

The teasing continued back and forth for another few minutes before Kathryn gave in. He was the parent, though he managed to be more of a child than her. Kathryn waved him off with smile before she went to grab her can of soda and heading upstairs to continue the essay.

As the alabaster-skinned teen tucked herself deep within the warmth of the down feather blankets later on that night, her bedroom door soundlessly pried open, and with it came a draft that was as cold and as bitter as father winter ..

**...**

Removing the key from the mechanism, Kathryn stepped into the house rather loudly by thumping her sling-bag onto the chair near the door. She kicked off her black leather flats before padding her feet against the plush carpet, "Hello?"

Silence greeted her. Perhaps her mother had gone out for groceries?

Shrugging out of her black blazer, she cradled it in the crook of her arm as she carried her shoulder bag into the kitchen. I dropped my things on the dining table, though not before something had caught her eye.

On the tiled floor of the kitchen was a sheet of paper. Now, a stray piece of paper on the floor was not something her mother would allow to happen, being the rather strict housewife she was. In fact, the only time the brunette could recall anything being out of order in the kitchen was when her mother was in a desperate hurry to pickup Michael from the train station and had misplaced her car keys on the countertop.

Michael was Kathryn's older brother. He was currently four years her senior at the age of twenty-two years, and was currently studying abroad. The brunette didn't particularly enjoy speaking about her brother, as he relentlessly picked on her as a child, though she still cared for his wellbeing.

The oddly placed paper was lying slightly off to the side, somewhat crumpled and torn from what she could see. Wary, her bare feet padded across the cool tile to retrieve it.

Bending down to the floor, Kathryn held the sheet in her hands. It was a child's stick figure drawing of a family, each of them holding hands; a picture of her family, judging by the names written above each figure's head. First was her father, mother, Michael, then herself. But…

There was a nameless stick figure drawn in black crayon with two beady dark yellow eyes who held onto her hand..

...Yellow eyes? Kathryn mused, a hand pressed to her forehead in attempt to recall that time. It was quite clear that she drew the picture, but why? Who was the person holding her hand?

It was almost as if a mental brick wall was preventing the release of any knowledge on this drawing- on this creature. What Kathryn ached to know was why she drew this thing with her family; grasping her hand, specifically.

..Was this the black entity that appeared when she was young?

Glancing at the depiction of herself, a fairly jubilant smile decorated the features of both herself and the dark figure- who had rather sharp looking teeth poking out from behind his blackened mouth; jagged and threatening. An involuntary shiver crept up her spine.

If she wanted to learn anything more about this photograph and the meaning beneath it, she would have to return to her old diary again and read thoroughly. A feeling arose in her-one that she would not be able to shake off so simply. She would be in grave danger if this demon chose to return..

Unless..

_It never left._

* * *

><p><em>OH SHIT, SON. You know what you gotta do. Hit dat REVIEWALERT/FAVE button for more. ;)  
><strong>PS: Inceptum is Latin for 'beginning'<strong>  
><em>


	3. Inceptum III

_**A/N:** To be honest, I was a little skeptic about adding__ an actual piece of the diary into the story for this chapter, but I felt it would have much  
>more meaning to have the reader see it with their own eyes, instead of having me describe it. If my beloved readers like it, I will consider adding more<br>excerpts from the journal. _

_Anyway, please enjoy. :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Inceptum III<span>

According to her childhood diary; she indeed drew the picture of her family and the entity. Inside, it explained that the paranormal being had been watching over her shoulder while she drew it, praising her 'artistic skill'. Though.. Her younger self didn't seem to mind that this thing was near.

Kathryn also gathered that the dark figure which followed her several years ago was a male; and she discovered by the mention of 'he' being used constantly in the journal. In all likelihood, he was the one holding her hand in the picture.

Had this monstrosity befriended her long ago? How could she have been unaware of this up until just days ago? It was if a chunk of her memory had been erased of these detailed memories. The bare minimum of recollection that could be salvaged was the shadowed form and it's constant pacing routine.

Kathryn felt as though her heart dropped into the icy pool that became her stomach. She wanted to know what this thing wanted with her or had wanted with her. She wanted to know why it was she whom it chose to follow.

Deep within the back of her mind, she knew it would be best to ignore this whole ordeal in its entirety; as a close friend of hers-who dabbled in myths and paranormal happenings- would say that it was a horrible idea to want to know answers to these questions, but she had gone too far now to get out..

The images painted in her cranium were too vivid, and now she needed to see this through until the end. Or else she would forever regret not knowing this repressed piece of her past..

As a last resort, Kathryn grabbed her cellphone and dialled her Biology study buddy, Martin; the one who dabbled in the paranormal and had hobby of discovering and investigating supernatural things.

A dreary, sleep-deprived voice picked up the other end, "Hello?"

"Marty? Its me," She said, not at all surprised that he sounded exhausted. Martin thrived off coffee and energy drinks so he could continue his research deep into the early hours of the morning, whether the subject be on science or phenomena.

He was a complete science nut in subjects such as virology and biology. Whenever Kathryn was unable to complete or understand a question in class, Martin was always willing to assist.

His tone brightened slightly, "Oh.. Kat! Something wrong?"

"You know about ghosts and things of that nature.. right?" She questioned, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she flipped through the pages of the diary.

Martin seemed mildly interested, "I do.. Why do you ask?"

It took her a moment to answer; she sighed, "...It's a long story, Marty..."

"What? Is some otherworldly being following you around or something?" He piped and immediately the brunette young woman could sense his vigor and excitement through the receiver.

She peered at the old drawing; specifically at the black stick figure, "... Something like that, though I'm not quite sure what it is.." Continuing, "Listen, can you come over later today? Bring every book you have on paranormal entities; especially ones on demons.."

"Well, alright. I'll be there around noon."

"Thank you, Marty."

"Anytime,"

With that, the call ended and she tossed her cellphone onto the bed as she flopped back against the pillows. Now, all that had to be done was wait and hope Martin might have some source of information or enlightenment for her.

Glancing over at the picture on the floor, she stared at the inky yellow eyes of the blackened figure..

She breathed, exasperated, "What are you..?"

Deciding to have a slight nap before Martin arrived, she set her alarm for 11:45AM before curling up against the blankets and falling asleep.

**…**

Waking up to the insistent blaring of the alarm clock was something Kathryn never relished. Pressing the button to silence it, she yawned beneath her palm and stood up from the bed groggily before beginning to make her bed. Once that was done, she idly gazed around the room and her eyes fell upon the journal and drawing in the center of the room.

My diary was open. Hadn't she closed it before her nap?

Kathryn knelt to the floor and picked the book up; her fingers caressing the velvet blue cover. This page was unfamiliar from before, and it was torn away from the binding of the diary.

It looked as though an animal had been clawing at it.

_we tocked again today. he doent wana tell me his name stil and it makes me sad. he know my name so i wana know his to ._

_he lieks to watch me paint and draw piktures and reaaly lieks the ones of me and him. he sayd i was vary tallentd. i askd him if he wantted to draw with me but he said he didnt wana cause he wasnt as good as i was..,_

A bundle of little stick figure doodles of herself and this apparition were scattered on the page before the words began again in bubblegum pink crayon:

_we play lots and lots now. he tolld me that he liked tocking to me . i liek tocking to him to. he nevr gets mad at me but he gets angry when mikey bullies me.._

_he says he lieks the colour blue. almos as much as he lieks black ._

_we playd lots of games today . when moma and pappa went out mikey had to babsit me but he was play vidogames and sayd i_  
><em>couldnt play with him, so i playd games with Adra insted.<em>

_oh yah! he sayd i could call him Adra (i duno how to spelle it...) but he sayd i shoudlnt say his name around moma or pappa or mikey cause they could get mad taht he is my frend. i dunno why cause i think they woud be happy i have anothr frend._

_we playd hide an seek. adra said i should be the one who hides while he seeks so i sayd ok. its hard to see himm sometimes, , but i know when hes around cause of his reaaly dark shado and his stompng._

_i think he new where i was the hole tiem but he pretend liek he didnt. so it was funner that way . he found me somtimes thou and made me laugh lots wen he did. he was smiling to._

Underneath the text was a drawing of herself as a child, smiling as she hid in the coat closet of our old home while the blackened form stood by the opened door with a grin.

Just what the hell was this..? She mused. How could she not remember any of this ever happening? Why was this page separate from the rest?

Upon hearing the doorbell's chime, she was instantly filled with relief that Martin was finally here. It was about time answers were received…

* * *

><p><em>AH! So scary!<br>Please review for more, cause the shit is about to go down.  
><em>


	4. Inceptum IV

Just a bit of demon action in this chapter. ;)  
>More to come in the next, so <strong>REVIEW IT UP<strong>.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Inceptum IV<span>

He removed his dirty converse all-stars by the door before walking in with an eccentric smile on his face. Martin always wore a casual black spring jacket with a pair of torn up jeans and some form of baseball shirt- she really had no idea why. He was kind of a hipster-indie that way,

Removing his army green canvas shoulder bag, he dropped it on the floor as he sat in one of the armchairs in the living room, "I have the books you asked for," He began to haul the items from his bag and place them on the table, "and a few other things that might be of interest.."

Kathryn came from the kitchen holding drinks for both of them. It was strangely warm outside for this time of year, so she assumed Martin would be parched from his trek to her home. Placing both beverages on the glass tabletop, she took a seat on the couch, "Good.. I also wanted you to take a look at these.."

He watched intently as the fellow collage student gathered the old diary and drawing into her hands before passing them to him, giving him a slightly desolate glance.

"What are these..?" Martin said distractedly as he thumbed through the journal, sparsely reading a few lines before he glimpsed at her.

Signing as she wrung her hands, "Both the drawing and diary are mine.. but I have no recollection of writing either of these things.."

"Well, the picture certainly is creepy…" He held the drawing in his hands, studying specifically on the blackened figure, "who's this?"

Pursing her petal lips, she peered at him concernedly from beneath her lashes before murmuring, "I… I don't know. I have no memory of it."

"Hmm…" He scratched his cheek in thought, casting his sight against the diary's pages, "Well according to the paragraphs I briefly read over, you seemed pretty close with this thing. Is it possible that it could've been an imaginary friend?"

Kathryn scowled in hurt, "Not imaginary.. Read the diary completely and you'll see that I treated this monster like it actually existed.."

"Well, a child's imagination is a remarkable thing.."

Her jaw fell slack, "… You don't believe me when I say that this is something more?"

Blinking, Marty hastily said, "I'm not quite sure yet… Have strange things been happening to you, or around you?"

"I'm going to sound insane if I tell you…"

"No, you won't," He smiled reassuringly, "I promise. If anything, I'll be fascinated by what ever paranormal activities are occurring around you."

After a though, she gradually returned the smile, ".. Alright." Breathing slowly, "A night or so ago.. I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare? What happened?"

"I dreamt that I was bound to my bed… I felt as though an invisible force was restraining my arms against the bed, so I was unable to sit up. It was suffocating. I tried to look around to see who or what had trapped me against the mattress but I couldn't see anything except a obscured shadow standing at my bedside…"

A lump began to form in her throat, which made it difficult to speak, "The presence didn't seem to have features; just a black mass shaped like a human-a visibly muscular human…"

Martin was enthralled by the retelling, "Maybe that mass you mentioned is this guy?" He said as he held up the crayon drawing, pointing to the dark stick figure.

Not bothering to reply, the hazel-eyed brunette uneasily sipped away at herdrink to cool her nerves. Perhaps she should've just let this whole thing go, instead of delving deep into it with hopes to discover something. An unrelenting suspicion divulged in her, and Kathryn knew that she would eventually regret going to these lengths.

He cracked open a black leather-bound book with the title Demonic Encyclopaedia in elaborate crimson-coloured lettering, "This should tell us a bit, but is there anything else you can tell me about our friend?"

Giving him a stern look, she corrected, "This creature is not my friend, nor is it yours.."

"Right you are," A flamboyant grin painted his visage, "It's a very unwise choice to try conversing with an entity; especially ones who befriend little pale brunette girls."

Kathryn chided him quietly, "Don't, Marty.."

Laughing it off, he continued flipping through the large detailed pages of the textbook, "So technically your diary will tell me all I need to know about this paranormal being?"

"Essentially, yes."

He stopped at a page for a moment before asking me, "Do you have any paper and pencils handy?"

Nodding, she stood from the sofa to retrieve his desired items and handed them to him upon returning before seating herself again, waiting patiently.

Martin made a couple of engrossed sounds of interest and observation, which vibrated from his throat as he jotted a few things down on the paper before flipping through the book again.

"Have you heard any noises around the house? Like… scratching against the walls or floors? Or some animalistic growls? Maybe the occasional thump or two?"

"Umm… None really."

He gazed at her, a slow smile developing on his lips, "Either this ghost or demon doesn't like to make noise-which I highly doubt- or there aren't any obscurities happening to you."

One of her brows creased as he continued, "And maybe this dude here," He held up the drawing of her family and the darkened person, "is really no one at all."

As soon as he had finished the last word of that sentence, a sudden ear shattering crash echoed throughout the house, jolting both persons from the intensity of it.

"Ah.. Perhaps I was wrong." Martin released a small laugh before leaning over to mutter to her, "I think I may have made it mad."

Kathryn was too flustered at the time to even pay mind to what he said; her eyes flickered wildly around the room, "Th-That was the first time anything like that has ever happened…"

"Oh? Better log that.." He spoke as he grasped onto the pencil again, "You know…" Marty began gingerly, "This unearthly presence has probably been watching us the entire time we've been here.."

That realization nearly made her heart stop.

Her hands beginning to shake as she weaved her fingers together in a vice grip. Martin seemed to notice this and he stopped writing, "I don't mean to scare you with any of this, but," He rested a comforting hand on her clothed forearm, "this thing has most likely been following you since your childhood. Possibly even from the day of your birth.."

"Marty," Kathryn's voice trembled as tears threateningly stung her eyes, "you can't tell me these things and expect me to not react.."

Bewildered by the effect the entire situation had on the girl before him, Martin moved from the armchair to sit beside her on the couch. He pulled the brunette into an embrace and said, "I apologize, Kat.. I honestly hadn't thought the situation was that dire."

She clutched onto his three-quarter length shirt desolately as a single tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm terrified of how close I was to this thing…"

His hold tightened, ".. I'll stay over for the night and we'll study all of the possibilities of what this thing is, and if anything strange happens then I'll be right here to help you through it, okay?"

Pulled away from the hug, she looked into his eyes before sniffling, "..Really?"

"Yes. Now, let's go check out that crash from earlier."


	5. Inceptum V

_Ahh, sorry about the delay. I've actually had this chapter ready for at least a week,  
>but I didn't know if I wanted to make this chapter longer and cram the storyline in, or wait<br>it out and make the next chapter thrilling, so I just chose to forget it and post it now. I'm a  
>bit of a 'writing-wacko', sorry. ;)<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Inceptum V<span>

Martin knelt to the floor, wary of the fragmented glass shards which littered the floor of the lobby, "A vase?" He said, holding a piece of shattered glass between his finger and thumb to examine it.

"My aunt gave that to my mother and father on their wedding day.." Kathryn murmured, somewhat disheartened that the entity had chosen to break something so precious to the family.

This seemed to pique his interest somewhat, though he chose not to mention anything of it, "Hm.. I wonder if it broke anything else?"

"Feel free to investigate the house if you like, Marty." She said, leaving the foyer to enter the kitchen.

Thankfully, her mother and father had not returned yet and would not have to bare the sight of their precious vase shattered on the floor. This would give her enough time to conjure an acceptable excuse for its sudden disappearance..

The brunette was washing her hands as she heard from the lobby, "Do you mind if I check out your bedroom?"

"Alright.." She shut the tap off and the house fell quiet, "Just be careful, alright?"

"Will do," He said as the creaking of his socked feet against the wood staircase echoed throughout the house.

She didn't particularly being in the house alone, much less on an entire floor alone. Her hazel eyes scanned the corridor and the living room briefly before she opened the cabinet door beneath the sink to retrieve a plastic bag for the broken vase.

Treading carefully by the broken glass, she knelt on her knees on the polished cherry oak floor and gingerly began to collect the sharp fragments into the bag, though as her luck would have it, she managed to nip her finger on tiny a shard.

With a quiet and sharp hiss of pain, she cradled her hand to her chest and watched as a small bubble of blood began to emerge from the cut in her skin.

Kathryn was about to make her way to the bathroom to find the first aid kit and remove the remnant to make sure the injury wouldn't get infected, when suddenly the clot of blood was gone and in its wake was a slithering wet feeling developing over her tender finger.

She gazed closely at the pad of her fingertip and noticed that the glass sliver was not in her skin, but instead on the floor before her, slightly streaked in the crimson of her blood.

"I heard you gasp, you okay?" Martin's voice startled Kathryn from her observation and she hastily continued cleaning up the remainder of glass with her opposite hand, "I'm fine; just a little cut.."

He shook his head, chuckling, "You goof.." He descended the staircase and came to kneel beside her, "Go put ointment on that finger and let me handle the glass."

Nodding, she left him to go bandage the cut after cleaning it thoroughly with soap and water. Why did the blood disappear?

**.**

"Video cameras?"

Kathryn poked her head out from the hallway, "Hm?"

He glanced up from the _Demonic Encyclopaedia _which rested heavilyon his lap, "Video cameras. A friend of mine thought their was a ghost following him, so he set up a video camera in his bedroom and waited to catch something on tape."

"Well?" She questioned, "Did he?"

"Uhh.. no." Martin deadpanned, "But he did find out whether he was being haunted or not!"

This snared her interest and she immerged from the corridor, "Was he being haunted?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Nah, it was just his cat running around at night."

"…Oh."

"So, do you want to set a few up?" He inquired, reaching for his drink on the table, "Who knows? We might catch something interesting."

Kathryn wasn't particularly fond of the idea of having multiple cameras set up around her family's home, though she supposed that if she wanted to discover something about this paranormal presence, then now would be the best time.

"Where do you plan on setting them up?" She came into the room, fidgeting her fingers, "And how long will they be up for?"

"Well," He began, "I _definitely _plan to set one up in your bedroom. One in the living room and the hallway upstairs; possibly one in the kitchen and one in the entrance way, but depending on what we catch then the cameras could only be up for just tonight, Kat." He shrugged, the corner of his lips tugging up, "It all weighs on if our buddy decides to make his presence known."

Without a reply, she merely buried her face in her hands. This was all going horribly already..

She sighed in defeat, "Fine.."

Martin nodded, "Great! One thing though; the video recorders are at my house.." He said, wincing slightly, "Do you want to stay here, or come with m-"

Her head swiftly rose; long brunette locks flying, "I can't stay in this house alone. I'm coming,"

Nodded, he motioned her to follow while grabbing his car keys.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW for <strong>DEMONY GOODNESS<strong> IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ;)


	6. Inceptum VI

_Hello all, :)_  
><em>Thank you to everyone who takes their time to review my hardwork. I've decided that each Saga will go up until 6 (Or VI, in this case.) <em>  
><em>See what I did there? <strong>6<strong>? Get it? **666**? Ah, whatever.. LOL _

_Enjoy. :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Inceptum VI<span>

"Are they set?"

"Yep, all ready to go." Martin pressed 'record' on the camera, his image reflected on the camcorder screen.

Kathryn settled uneasily into the sofa, staring at her hands as she contemplated the situation. Everything was going to be fine; she just had to believe that things would turn out in her favor. In one of Martin's books, the author genuinely stressed that if worry plagues those who are being haunted, then one must go to all lengths to ignore the spiritual being's presence before the life of the reader and those around him or her are placed in severe jeopardy.

The demon relishes in fear. Aches for it. Strives for it. Fear is considered the ultimate compliment for an entity.

"Alright.." She eventually replied to him in murmur.

He sensed her distress and came to sit by her, giving a light nudge to her shoulder, "It'll be fine, don't worry."

"Don't you think we should call a paranormal investigator, Marty?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging, "I suppose it couldn't hurt, but what if you aren't being followed? Then all that money spent on reserving a meeting with a Demonologist will be for nothing."

"So if after tonight we're both sure that there's something here, we can call a specialist?" She inquired, gazing idly at a nearby wall.

He clapped a hand on her shoulder, smiling, "Sure. But first, lets start off with a few tests."

Averting her sight from the wall, she peered at him questionably, "…Tests?"

"Just a few little things to break our buddy out of his shell. Make him more… Charismatic and outgoing." He spoke quickly as he drug various objects from his satchel. Oddly, a sweater being one of them.

Kathryn pursed her lips, following him as he moved across the room, glancing outside before throwing the sweater on , "Are these tests dangerous?"

"I suppose they can be, Kat.. But I rather doubt it at this stage."

She hummed, then stood up from her seat on the couch, "I'll be right back,"

Distracted in his work, he waved her off as he began to assemble the first test by shutting every window, turning off the thermostat and powering down the air ventilation in the house.

After ascending the staircase, she entered her bedroom and glanced at the video recorder resting on the tripod before opening her schoolbag to find her class text and notebook.

"Kathryn."

She turned her head toward the door way, "What is it, Ma-"

…

Martin wasn't there. The doorway was empty.

But that was Marty's voice just now? Scanning the room and hallway, she didn't find him anywhere in sight.

"Martin..?"

She waited for a response. There was no answer, "Martin! Answer me..!"

Gathering her school belongings, she treaded carefully towards the door. Her heart began to writhe against her chest; her breathing became laboured. Was he playing a trick on her for being so paranoid earlier? No.. Marty wasn't the type to do such a thing.

She slowly began to make her way into the hall, stopping fully in her steps when a horrible cracking echoed from the roof. Her eyes gradually trailed up the wall to meet with the white ceiling, which was void of any odd markings. Had it been the attic?

Casting the thought aside, a sense of relief divulged in her and she tentatively raise a hand to her heart, releasing the intake of oxygen she had been with holding.

Suddenly, a rough slam crashed against the wall nearest to her. Her resolve slipping, the books fell from her grasp as she screamed and ran through the hall and down the staircase, calling Martin's name.

He emerged from the basement as she landed at the bottom step, and was shocked at shaken appearance of the female before him, "What is it? Did something happen?"

"Y-Yes, I was.." The brunette stammered, finding it difficult to produce a valid string of words, "It just.. That thing! It.."

Martin held her upper arms in his palms to steady her, "Calm down.. Breathe. Tell me what happened."

Forcing herself to breathe evenly, she managed to say, "The monster.. It.. I was in my bedroom when I heard your voice say my name from the doorway but when I turned you weren't ther-"

"Wait, hold on. My voice?" He questioned hastily, "You heard my voice specifically?"

She nodded, quivering, "Yes! Were you upstairs at all?"

"No, I was in the basement this entire time." Martin explained, observing the series of emotions concealed in her eyes.

She barely spoke bellow a whisper, "Then how did I hear you say my name…?"

Comprehension clued on his visage as he clasped her hand in his and led her over to his collection of paranormal books, "I think I know how.."

"How then?"

He pressed down against her shoulders, forcing her to sit before handing her a thick hardcover and flipping through the flimsy pages until stopping at his desired page. Martin pointed, "There. Look,"

Kathryn read aloud, "Throughout the centuries, demons have been known to beguile and insult those who they prey upon. These malevolent beings are capable of many sorts of trickery, such as deception, clairvoyance, impersonation, hypnosis, telekinesis and more. Demons burrow themselves deep into the knowledge of you and those around you."

"There, _impersonation_." He exclaimed, "If you heard my name when I wasn't even remotely nearby, then it's possible that this entity wants you to trust it like how you trust me, and aimed to accomplish that by impersonating my voice to gain your attention."

She was at a loss for words. For what reason would it want her attention? There were so many things she didn't comprehend.

Martin continued, "Essentially, this thing knows everything you, backwards and forwards. Just like the book says: It knows exactly what you're thinking and the current emotions you feel. It even has incredible insight to your past, present and your future. This demon -and I think it's safe to call it a demon by now- knows things as simple as what you're going to eat for lunch the next day."

It was as if privacy itself was stripped away from her. A headache began to swell in her, "What about you…?"

"Yes, it probably knows everything about me as well. Hell, it's likely that the demon knows everything about .. _everything_. This creature is basically an encyclopaedia equipped with terrifying abilities."

"What do you suppose we do?"

He stood, bringing her up with him, "Well, since we know we have its attention now -even though I'm sure we had it long before this moment- we'll perform the first experiment."

She brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, "Am I involved in this test?"

"Of course! You're our best bet to make the demon voice itself; after all, it has been with you for all this time. You must be the best of friends."

"That isn't funny, Martin.."

He scratched the side of his cheek, smiling crookedly, "Right, right. Sorry." He held onto her forearm, positioning her in the center of the room, "Stand right here while I ask a few questions to our bud. If this works, a breeze will blow with either humid or chilling air."

"Is that why you were in the basement, and why you have the sweater?" She asked, "Is the sweater for me to wear during the experiment, if the air gets cold?"

Marty grinned, "Yes, I was turning off the ventilation through the house so we wouldn't get the two drafts confused, but no," He continued, "the sweater is not for you. It's for me."

"Why?"

"Cause the rush of air will _only_ be occurring around you, so _you_have to be able to feel the demon's presence in the room when I begin the questions. I don't want to freeze."

Kathryn chewed her bottom lip as anxiety divulged in her. Little did she know, this demon examination would be one of many..

* * *

><p><em>Please review! The next chapter begins a new Saga, and with it comes the threatening rise of <span>the demon<span>. :)_


	7. In Suis Manibus I

_Ahh, reviewers. How I adore you, so. -heart- You keep me going  
>FYI: <em>In Suis Manibus_ is Latin for '_In His Hands_'._  
><em>Enjoy.<br>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: In Suis Manibus I<span>

"Alright, so," Martin wrapped a large pair of headphones around the back of his neck, grabbing a digital device from the coffee table, "are you ready?"

She fidgeted in her spot, eying the gadget and microphone in each of his hands, "I suppose.."

Sensing her concern with the equipment, he explained, "Don't worry, this is an EVP recorder. It will catch any distinct voices or sounds that we can't generally hear too well."

"Oh.."

"Shall we?"

Securing her determination, she nodded, "Yes, I'm ready."

"Good," He adjusted a few settings on the handheld device before setting the headphones over his ears, "alright, we're recording."

The fair-skinned teen inhaled deeply; she just couldn't seem to stop quivering. Her muscles would not stop contracting, like her body preparing itself for anything that might lash out at her. She imbedded a mantra into her mind; that she would be fine, that Martin would be fine. That this apparition would soon get bored of her and leave.

… Either that, or it would stop fooling around and finally accomplish what it wants.

"EVP test one." Martin titled the recording into as he spoke into the mic, "I will be asking various questions, and hopefully... The demon will have answers for us."

He raised the microphone into the open air and began, "Is anyone here?"

The house was dead silent. Kathryn bit against the inside of her cheek as she held her gaze against the cool floor. Stay calm; nothing will happen.

"Why are you here?" He tried again.

After a moment or so, Martin held the recording device at eye-level before exclaiming, "Hey, hey! I think we got something!"

She glanced over at him curiously, "..What is it?"

"The green bar on the graph is moving erratically. The EVP is definitely catching some sort of noise," Marty grinned at her as her eyes alternated from him to the gadget in his palm.

Kathryn didn't have a reply to give. Yes, she was elated to know that the experiment was actually pulling through and that some new knowledge may be pulled from this, but a relentless concern ebbed in her heart. What if this monster suddenly decides to flip the switch and become destructive because of this silly questionnaire? They were indeed playing with fire, and without any protection against it.

"What is it you seek?" The blonde called out as the lack in response continued.

A sudden chill in the air blew from her left side to her right; one so cold that it send a shiver crawling down her spine and up to her neck, causing her to jolt slightly, "Martin…"

He hummed, still analyzing the ever-changing radio waves. She exhaled tensely, "I think it... I think it's standing beside me."

"W-Wait what?" Marty's eyes flew toward her shivering form. True, the air had become considerably colder, though he hadn't been able to fully notice because of the sweater on his person.

Kathryn swallowed a build of saliva with some difficulty as a slight humming vibrated in her right ear, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That rumbling noise..." She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to warm her goosebump-ridden skin.

He gazed down at the recorder again, "..No, I don't hear it, but I think the EVP is catching it."

She closed her eyes in hopes of somehow ignoring it, "It sounds like someone is whispering in my ear.."

"How does it sound?" He inquired.

"...Deep. Really low." The brunette hesitantly glanced to her right, thinking that she may see something there. Her eyes caught nothing, though she felt as if someone or something was indeed staring back at her, "Like an incredibly hollow voice."

Without much thought, Martin asked aloud, "Do you want something from her?"

"Martin, don't ask it that!" She cried.

"Why? It will definitely answer us." He handed the EVP to her, "Look,"

The green bar certainly was moving frantically. She curiously gazed over at her friend to see that he was removing his sweater, "Why are you taking it off?"

His voice was muffled, as his head was only halfway out, "So that I can fully grasp just how cold it is in here." Once the article of clothing was completely removed, he gasped, "Jesus Christ! It's fucking freezing in here!"

Kathryn didn't comment; she already knew how icy it was in the room, for her hands and feet were beginning to loose feeling. She felt Martin's blue eyes scan over her trembling body and immediately handed the sweater to her, "Here, wear it. You need it more than I do,"

She pulled the sweater over her head and instantly felt the previous warmth of Martin still lingering on it. She felt somewhat guilty that he gave the sweater to her because now he would be the one who was cold.

Handing the electrical gadget back to him, she watched as he adjusted his sleeves, "Are we done with the experiment now, Martin?"

"Not quite yet.." He quickly answered.

"Why?" She demanded to know. If this endeavor went any further, then they would both freeze themselves into oblivion.

Marty changed a few settings on the EVP, "We're going to see just how far we can push him, _or it_."

"Please no.. That's a horrible idea. Who knows what this demon is capable of? It could go off at any minute if you pester it for too long!"

"Relax, Kat.." He assured her, "Everything is fully under control."

Beginning the next questions, he asked, "For just how long have you been following Kathryn for? What is your name? What is your gender, or do you have one?" He paused in thought, "..I think the biggest question of all is.. _Why choose her?"_

A tugging began to pull slightly at her arm, growing more powerful with each second, "M-Marty.." The pulling actually managed to move her from her spot, "Martin!"

"Wha- Holy shit!" He dropped the EVP, microphone and headphones before grabbing onto her opposite arm, trying to pull her back into the living room.

Tears began to drop from her hazel hues as the invisible force began to take her up the staircase, as much as she tried to dig her heels into the floor, "Martin! Please help me!"

"I'm trying! Goddammit, let her go!"

Finally at the top of the staircase, the unknown strength hauled her into her bedroom before slamming the door and locking it, nearly destroying the hinges in the process. From her collapsed figure on the floor of her room, she heard Martin's voice calling to her as he did everything possible to open the  
>door, "Kathryn! Kathryn!"<p>

Managing to pull herself up, she staggered to the doorway and grasped the doorknob, only to gasp and pull her hand back alarmingly. The knob was incredibly hot to the touch; too hot for a human hand to endure. Apparently Martin had tried the same, as she heard him hiss in pain, "_Fuck.._"

Cradling her aching hand, she spoke through her quiet sobs, "Martin.. What do I do..?"

"Okay.." She heard him breathing heavily from where she stood by the door, "Don't worry. I'll get you out of there, Kat."

Embracing herself from fear, she sniffled, "Thank you, please hurry..!"

"..One question though.." Puzzlement could be heard in his tone, "Has it hurt you?"

"..What?"

Martin elaborated, "Did it hurt you coming up the staircase? Has it injured you since trapping you inside the room?"

She examined the room thoroughly for a looming shadow or something for the sort before replying, "N-No…" She said, "Only my hand when I touched the door knob."

"Because you were trying to leave and clearly it doesn't want you to.." He realized, "Listen, I know this may sound absurd, but hear me out."

Kathryn remained silent, awaiting to hear what he had to say.

"I don't think the demon will hurt you."

The fair-skinned teen exclaimed, "_What_? How can you be so sure of that?"

She could hear his sigh before he explained, "I can't be sure of it, but if it hasn't injured you so far then why hurt you now?"

Unwilling to speak, she continued to listen to him, "I'm saying there is probably a reason why the demon hasn't harmed you thus far. Usually in these sorts of incidences where someone is being followed by a demonic being, the haunted are tortured into submission, and it clearly hasn't done that."

Sleep, that was all she wanted to do. To sleep soundly and wake up to find her former peaceful life intact where everything was normal and familiar..

And so she did exactly just that. Too exhausted to move, she fell to the floor before curling into a tight ball and closing her eyes, waiting for rest to consume her.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you all think of the story so far! What do you want to see happen? What do you think will happen?<br>Give me suggestions! Your opinions and comments! __REVIEW. :)_


	8. In Suis Manibus II

**READ:**  
><em>You people gotta tell me if you want the chapters sooner! Let me know before hand! <em>_Send me PMs, don't just wait around!  
>I ain't a mind reader, sheesh.<em>  
><em><br>Anyway, I'd like to thank my beloved readers who take their time to review: _GaarasMyBoyzz, Pixie2804, PlaguingYourDreams, Sordfishkitty, Fruity Sangheili, DeductiveAndroid, xLunaAngelWarriorx, JezzStar, Hazelnut10 and LifeUnending72_. :)  
>Thanks so much. You're all such wonderful inspirations.<em>

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: In Suis Manibus II<span>

It was warm, and comfortable. How serene, especially in the hell that her family house had recently become. Was it over, she wondered as she lay there. Had she and Martin defeated this monster?

Opening her hazel eyes, she brushed the sleep away from her face before taking a quick glimmer around her bedroom. What was the last thing to happen before she fell into her slumber? Ah yes.. The entity locked her in here, with no means of allowing escape. So was the demon in her room at this very moment? Was it elsewhere?

Kathryn sat up and realized that she had been resting on her bed with an array of blankets securely draped over her. She wasn't not on the floor, where she had previously been curled up in disarray. Frowning, she inwardly pondered if Martin had somehow managed to pry the door open and place her on the bed.

Pushing the blankets aside, she placed her feet on the solid floor and staggered slightly from rising too quickly. She blinked quickly to co-ordinate herself towards the door of her room and tried the handle; it was still locked, though the knob was no longer sizzling hot..

If Marty still hasn't been able to open the door, then how did she get from the floor to the bed? She obviously didn't drag herself to the bed while she slept.

A shiver ran down her spine... _Did that monster move her?_

Briskly, she slammed her hand continuously against the door, "Marty! Marty!"

The sound of shuffling and a rush of footsteps could be heard before they stopped outside her door, "Kathryn? You're alright? Thank God! I thought the demon had.." He trailed off, "well, never mind. Are you injured?"

She leaned closer to the door, "No, no. I'm fine. Please, can you get me out of here..?"

"Yeah, I can," Marty explained, "but you should first know that your parents came back earlier; around twelve."

"What! Did you tell them I was locked in here?" The brunette inquired hastily.

The sound of Martin's sock feet shuffling against the wood could be heard, "No, I didn't.. It would've raised their suspicions and jeopardise the entire experiment of tonight."

"So where are they now?"

"They went out again; I think your parents knew what we were doing and chose to stay at a hotel last night." He said, "Your mum has never been good with these paranormal sorts of things.."

Kathryn blinked, "Wait, _last night_? What time is it, Marty?"

There was a brief pause as she heard the blonde teen roll up his sleeve to read his wristwatch, "About a quarter past three," He said, "roughly three fifteen in the morning.."

_The Devil's hour_. How fitting.

"Stand back, alright? I'm going to force the door open.."

She moved away from the door and replied, "Okay, I'm far enough.."

The doorknob began to jiggle, so she assumed Martin was testing the lock first. Seeing as it didn't work, he began to ram the whole side of his body against the door, focusing the strength to his shoulder. He winced at the harsh impact made on his body as a piece of the wood from the panel of the door went flying. Martin had finally overcome the locking mechanism and came stumbling into her bedroom.

They immediately embraced upon seeing one another before quickly leaving the room to find solace downstairs. She didn't want to be in that room any longer than she had to, and truth be told; she was famished.

Reaching the bottom step to the main floor, the frail teen leaned uneasily against the wall and stared into the distance. She realized that she probably looked catatonic, though it was hardly matter at the moment; she simply wanted to enjoy the bliss of being away from that room..

"You alright, Kat...?"

Gradually nodding, she replied lethargically, "I'm fine. Just... grateful." Her gaze flickered to him as she asked, "How long was I in there for..?"

Martin glanced off to the side while a sense of guilt and helplessness divulged in him. He should have done more to release her from the room; to have got her out sooner so perhaps she wouldn't be so hauntingly quiet as she was now, "About two hours, maybe.."

He tilted his head slightly in question, "... Do you want to tell me happened in there? Or should I check the video camera footage..?"

Languidly, she began to step into the kitchen to make something that would fill her protesting stomach, "..The video recorder will be able tell you more than what I can remember."

Without further reply, Martin took two stairs at a time as he went to retrieve the footage. While removing the spent tape, various creaks could be heard faintly around the room before trailing into the hallway and dispersing; he thought nothing of it however, as the house was fairly old and was bound to make a few noises as it settles.

Taking the camcorder off the tripod, he left the room and descended down the staircase before entering the living room where his laptop and other electronic equipment were situated.

Connecting the cable from the laptop to a port on the video recorder, he opened the viewing software and began to transfer the footage onto the computer. Approximately two and a half hours worth of viewing material were on the video camera, so the conversion process would take some time. Hearing Kathryn's movements from the kitchen, the blonde male chose to watch over her while the film transferred.

He took a seat at the table and watched as she cooked something simple for the both of them. It smelt delicious, and Martin couldn't wait to get something in him. He hadn't eaten since she was locked in the bedroom, but it wasn't because he wasn't hungry at that time; it was that he was so anxious and concerned for her while she was trapped, how could he eat when so preoccupied?

"Hey," He spotted a rather large fruit basket on the table with a variety of fresh fruit inside, "where'd you get this?"

She turned from her spot by the stove and saw that he currently held the large crimson ribbon tied on the basket between his thumb and forefinger, "Oh, that..? It was a gift from my aunt." Kathryn returned her gaze to the cooking meal as she replied, "She has a rather large fruit orchard on her property, as suspected of someone from the rural parts of the country."

Picking up a shinning red apple, Martin observed it closely. No bruises or worm holes; her aunt certainly knew how to take care of fruit.

"Can I?" He asked, and after seeing her nod, he took a bite out of it and chewed slowly. It wasn't quite as sweet as other apples.. In fact, it was rather bitter. Martin's face scrunched up in distaste before swallowing the bite he had taken.

Kathryn was still somewhat shaken from the night's events, so she made idle conversation to get her mind off the dark apparition lingering in her home, "Sometimes, I think my aunt is missing a few brain cells. She always sends baskets of fruit with plums, even though no one in my family likes them."

"Really?" He commented, peaking around in the wicker basket, "There aren't any plums in here."

This caused her to stop dishing the food onto the two plates. What? Gone? There hasn't been a single time that her family has received fruit from her aunt when there hasn't been plums. She doubted that her mother and father suddenly had a taste for plums, so she asked, "Some were in there several hours ago. Did you eat them, Marty?"

He laughed before shaking his head, "Nah, I'm more of a pear guy myself."

A thought suddenly came to her mind, "... Do demons eat..?"

Martin seemed rather perplexed by the question before eventually shrugging nonchalantly, "I don't think a demon needs to consume food, like humans do. Why? You think our pal has been sneaking plums as a midnight snack?" He joked.

She didn't laugh. Noticing this, he stopped his chuckling and his visage grew grim, "You're actually serious?"

"Well, you said that you _don't think they do_, which means they might." She said, placing a plate of food before him at the table.

He seemed skeptic, "I only said that cause I didn't know for sure, however most paranormal professionals insist that demons don't require food... In fact, I think they despise anything remotely to do with humans, which includes food. I'm sure they find a human's necessity for food to be weak and brittle."

"Or, it may be possible that they want to eat, but cannot and the must suffer from starvation as punishment." Martin continued knowledgeably.

She raised a slender brown brow, "Punishment? For what?"

Glancing up from his meal, he swallowed the mouthful of food before speaking, "For betraying God when they were angels. Priests would say that demons were once angels, but were jealous of God's love for humans, which caused them to rebel and then fall, which would give explanation to the term 'fallen angel'. And can you guess who the leader of that rebellion was?"

"Lucifer?"

"Or Satan- whichever you prefer." Martin explained, digging into his food again, "He was the most angry of them all. So, when god banished the jealous angels from Heaven, he gave the punishment of starvation, but the now-demons would not die from this malnourishment; in other words, eternal hunger. That's why in many drawings demons have protruding rib-cages and sunken stomachs."

"… You know far too much, Marty." She said, sitting at the table across from him.

He smiled proudly, "I have to if I want to be a Demonologist someday."

* * *

><p><em>You want that crazy demon-action? Review for MOAR.<em> :)


	9. In Suis Manibus III

_I can't for the life of me remember if I gave Martin a last name, so I'll do it here now anyway._  
><em>(If I did give him a last name, can someone PM me it?.)<em>

_I'd like to thank:_ xLunaAngelWarriorx, GaarasMyBoyzz, assassinsflight, NotSoSuper, sashley, Kayzi, Pixie2804, Sashi, Mal,  
>LifeUnending72, leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 too, and LilyWhite22. Thanks so much for your reviews :)<p>

_PS: Lots of info on Adra in this one._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: In Suis Manibus III<span>

"Hold this," Martin handed her a plum they found in the fruit drawer of the fridge, left behind from the last basket, "Sorely to say, you're the bait again."

She pursed her lips before looking away; what else was new? ".. Okay."

"Alright, now I'll stand a ways back but I'll still have all the equipment running to catch any sounds, movement or changes in atmosphere." He explained while moving back, the microphone in his hand and the headphones over his ears.

Kathryn held the plum in her delicate hands, patiently waiting for a shift in temperature or sudden movement around her.

"... Hold it up higher and a little more outward, like you're offering it almost." He coached, eyeing the unmoving EVP bar.

Sighing, she did as he requested- feeling rather foolish just standing in the living room, waiting for the entity to choose whether or not to take the plum from her hand, like a bird pecking at seeds. Albeit, seeds and birds would be better than her current situation..

After a time, Martin commented, "Maybe you should call to it or something? I wonder if it has a name.."

"_Adra_.." She murmured solemnly, "In my diary, the name Adra is written."

He nodded, "Oh right, Adra! Call out to it using the name!"

She glanced over at him, "Marty, we don't even know if this is the same demon following me now. It may have changed."

"Oh so you mean the demon from your past just switched places with another demon to take its place?" He laughed aloud, leaning back nonchalantly, "Kat, I don't think they work like that. There isn't really schedule, you know; they don't just say, 'Oh! Time to switch places!""

"Perhaps, but maybe that beast from my past grew tired of the wait and left, but then another came and chose to stay up until now."

He shrugged his shoulders and explained, "Demons can wait forever. They do something similar to hibernation; they lay dormant. They're around constantly but they don't act, they merely watch." He said, "I think that's what has been happening to you from your first days of life until now. The demon came, went dormant, then came again, and went dormant again, and so on."

"When you word it like that, it terrifies m-ah!" She cried as the plum was suddenly shifted in her hands. Martin noticed the movement, which looked as though the unseen apparition was inspecting the fruit in her palms.

Abruptly, the plum was plucked from her hands and thrown into the air. The fruit disappeared completely- pit and all.

"Oh my fucking God," Martin breathed in astonishment, "but I thought they didn't.. I just.. Wow."

The brunette in the middle of the room wasn't quite as enthused as he was. She expected this sort of thing to occur, judging by the rest of the insane things that had happened to her in the past 24 or so hours..

... An air-like touch caressed her leg and arm before resting soundly on her cheek. The touch remained there as she was frozen in place, "Martin... There's.."

His attention was immediately caught, "There's what?"

"Something touched my arm and leg, and now it's touching my cheek.." Her eyes grew glassy, "Can we please call a Demonologist..?

Martin nodded repeatedly, setting down his equipment, "Yeah.. yeah. We'll definitely call one as soon as it's daylight out."

The blonde male began to come towards her with the intention to remove her from the living room and from the evil presence, but a sudden force was pushed roughly against his chest; strong enough to make him stagger backwards at the impact.

"What the..?" He clutched at his chest as a swelling pain developed there. Another shove was received, pushing him back even farther from Kathryn, "What in the hell is happening?"

"Oh God, not this again.." She shuttered in sheer fear, unable to endure another minute of isolation and imprisonment. Frozen in horror, she began to pray, begging to be saved from the lecherous apparition nearby.

Martin's notebook was suddenly thrown by her feet, flipping open at a wild speed to a blank page before stopping with a sudden halt. She watched with shaky breaths as the following words were scratched heavily into the paper before her eyes.

_NUMQUAM NOCEO_

Suddenly, the movement over her skin stopped and the force repressing Martin disappeared.

"What the fuck just happened.." He exhaled as everything in the house fell still, and eerily silent. Moving to where he left the EVP, he read the data bar and found that there weren't any alternate sounds occurring in the atmosphere, "It's gone.."

Collapsing to the floor in a heap of distress and trepidation, Kathryn slumped forward hid her face against the wood panels as she cried. How long would this endeavour go on for? How much longer until her heart and spirit finally shattered until thousands of pieces? How much more could she take?

Martin's sigh could be heard evidently as relief washed over him. This entity was relentless. He felt so much empathy for his brunette friend, having to go through such madness with hardly any answers available to remedy the dilemma she was thrown into.

She was gentle-hearted, and pure. He noted that she had a good selection of few close friends, including him. Though she wasn't one to easily express her innermost thoughts, however she was particularly good at displaying the emotions that ran though her by the change of her expression. Otherwise, she was rather… Introverted.

Her older brother had nicknamed her, 'cry-baby' because of her inability to handle certain things when her life was in turmoil.

He came to sit beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly as she sobbed quietly. His eyes came across his notebook in front her, "Did this just happen?"

"… You didn't see?" Her voice cracked as she spoke in a hush tone.

Shaking his head, a few stands came into his eyes. He scanned over the deep indentation of scratches made on the paper. Several pages beneath were torn up as well; something with a lot of strength must have been able to do this. Marty traced his fingers over the words, "Numquam noceo?"

Gathering herself, she began to sit up as she wiped at the tears that dripped from her long black lashes. She sniffled, "Do you know what it means?.."

"No, I've never seen this language in my life. How strange…" He said as he observed the harsh scratches, "That monster must have some seriously sharp claws.. or nails?" The blonde tried to joke light-heartedly.

Kathryn exhaled heavily, feeling herself dwindling away from this mental torture, "Please Martin.." She practically pleaded, "We must call a Demonologist in the morning.."

He nodded and complied, "You're right. Hopefully he or she will have some information for us that we don't already know. Maybe the Demonologist will know something about what this message means."

The porcelain skinned female weakly stood from her place on the floor, "I hope so.."

"You should get some sleep," He suggested, standing as well, "it will do you some good, Kat. I'll stay awake and make sure nothing happens while you rest."

"Thank you, Martin," She turned to him, appreciation in her hazel orbs, "for helping me so readily in my time of need. You're the definition of a true good friend.."

Martin couldn't help but smile, "Anytime."

With that, she made her way to the staircase and climbed the steps at a torpid pace, her hand sliding along the railing. She was just so exhausted, and powerless. After fixing her hair into a bun, washing her face and brushing her teeth, she eased down onto her bed and tucked herself in, wrapping the warm blankets around her like a cocoon. Oddly, her room was exceedingly cold, and not having the ventilation running made it worse.

The blankets rustled from the side of the bed closest to the door, as she always slept on the side nearest to the wall. She just felt safer that way. She was already half asleep when she had heard the abrupt movement, though she assumed it was the bed settling under the pressure of her laying on it.

How wrong she was.

Downstairs, Martin was beginning to watch the recording from the brunette's bedroom when she was locked inside. After adjusting a few settings on the contrast and sound quality, he clicked the arrow to play the filmed material. He skipped past the part where Kathryn had heard his voice while in her room, and skipped past the parts when both of them were downstairs- he'd view them later for any suspicious activity. Finally reaching the point where she had been locked inside the bedroom, he rested his chin on his hand and studied the recordings tentatively.

He saw Kathryn had reached for the door handle, but was burnt in the process of trying to open the door to escape. Why would the demon burn her? Usually in these sorts of captive-type situations, the otherworldly presence wants to communicate. He assumed that because Kathryn was first frightened when she heard what she thought was Martin behind her- only to find that he wasn't there- the demon must have tried to speak with her again by locking her in the room.

But the question that had yet to be answered was, 'what did _Adra_say?'

Viewing the part where she had fallen to the floor and begun to cry, the blue eyed teen swore he heard something. A whisper? A monotone groaning? Fiddling with the volume mixer, he turned up the base to hear the low murmuring. He cursed- damnit, it was far too quiet to hear.

Suddenly, her body was slowly lifted into the air- but nothing could be seen holding her.

"What in the hell..?" Martin breathed in amazement, watching as she was almost carried over to the bed before being set down on the mattress, the blankets being draped over her by an unseen hand. Wait, what was that?

It was a black embodiment, a blur, which flickered from visible to invisible. Once the sheets and comforter were covering her, another blanket from the end of the bed was piled on top of the other two. The figure disappeared for a brief minute or so before reappearing as a shadow on the other side of her bed, nearest to the door. The shadow had a masculine appearance, as it was fairly tall and robust.

The inaudible whispering began again, and continued for several minutes until shortly coming to an end. The obscurity's frame could faintly be seen against the wall, and it remained there for approximately two hours. Seconds before Kathryn awoke, it dispersed.

Martin rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn't show her this; it would destroy her, "Jesus…"

He already had a certain Demonologist in mind that he would call for assistance and information. Earlier, he had been doing some research on who seemed the most reliable, and who would be the best candidate to help in any means in the unwavering situation. The man's name was Dr. Terry Rutherford, and he was eminently skilled in the knowledge of demons. Apparently..

With that, Martin chose that he would give the man a call in the morning, and ask that he come to investigate and hopefully provide them with a new discovery.

In the mean time, he was going to watch the rest of the recording..

**.**

"My mother and father called.." She said as she came downstairs, her hair still damp from her shower, "They'll be home by the afternoon. We should call the-"

Martin peaked out from the kitchen, half a bagel in his hand, "No worries, I've already called a Demonologist. He should be here by ten." He said with a full mouth.

She entered the kitchen and watched as he sat down and continued eating. After a moment or so of her observation, the corner of her lip turned upwards. Things felt somewhat normal, for this brief moment..

Laughing quietly, she opened the cabinet to fetch a cup for water. Once the cool liquid brimmed her glass, she joined him at the table and stared at the ice-cubes that bobbed gently in her drink.

The morning had gone relatively smoothly; Kathryn had woken up fairly rested, though still somewhat sluggish from the past night's horrible occurrence.

Kathryn couldn't wait until the Demonologist arrived, after being through hell theses past few nights. She could only wonder what the man would have to say about the entity lingering in her family's house.

"You should eat something." Martin said from across her, eyeing the way she stared into her drink.

She glanced up and readjusted herself in the seat, humming in agreement, "..You're right."

He asked after finishing his meal, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really.."

The two sat there silently before Marty finally decided to get up and put his plate into the sink. He checked the time on his watch, "Nine fifty eight. The Demonologist should be-" The door bell rang, cutting him off.

"That must be him. Right on time." Martin said as both he and Kathryn walked to the front door, opening it wide to greet the man.

His cheeks and chin were peppered in stubble, and he appeared rather rugged; approximately middle-aged. A crème-white dress shirt was worn underneath the charcoal grey blazer on his shoulders. He seemed generally classy and sophisticated, but the navy jeans he wore made him seem more relaxed, "Ahh, you must be Martin Chapman. We spoke over the phone,"

Allowing the doctor into the house, Marty gave him a handshake, "Yes, my friend has been having some paranormal troubles. I've been here in the past 24 hours or so, hoping that I may have been some assistance to her, though I am beginning to believe that I'm only making matters worse." His ocean blue eyes came across the chestnut haired teen standing quietly near them, "Kat, this is Dr. Terry Rutherford, the Demonologist I called."

The specialist held his hand out in greeting, which she shook demurely, "A pleasure to meet you, sir.. I'm so relived that you're here."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Malone." He spoke as the three entered the living room and sat down together. She assumed that Martin had told the Demonologist her few of her details, and her surname over the phone, "So, you believe you are being followed by a demonic presence, yes?"

She fidgeted somewhat, picking at her nails, "Um, yes.. I've heard banging against the walls, a deep, hollow voice whispering in my ears, I've been breathed on, been touched on my arm, leg and cheek. The air becomes ice cold occasionally as well. When we moved from my old home, there were several pictures and toys of my childhood found in a far corner of the basement-"

"Tell him about what happened when you though I was behind you upstairs," Marty suggested.

".. I had gone upstairs to get something while Martin was on the main floor, preparing to perform some tests to find out if there actually was a demon haunting me or if it was simply noises from the fairly old house." She took a deep breath, steeling herself, "but when I had my back turned to the door, I heard his voice say my name though when I looked he wasn't there. Because I was so frightened, I went to leave but as soon as I entered the hallway, a sound similar to wood being snapped could be heard from the roof, then a thundering bang crashed against the wall nearest to me. I was just completely petrified… I left the hallway immediately and went to find Martin, but he said that he wasn't upstairs at all at the time."

During her re-telling, the Demonologist had begun jotting various notes down in the book he was carrying when he walked in. He seemed rather serious as he wrote. With his eyes still on the lined paper, he said, "I see.. You said the air became cold. When did this happen?"

Martin explained, "We made various tests to discover if there actually was a demon haunting Kathryn, and the requirements of one exams was to have her stand in the middle of the living room with bare arms while I asked questions to the entity, to see if it would answer."

"And something happened?" Dr. Rutherford inquired, looking up.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I asked the demon what it was seeking, then the air became freezing cold. I later questioned why it chose her.. And.." He trailed off, glancing at the brunette who stiffened at the memory, "I caught it all on tape, if you'd like to watch it."

"Yes, I would like to watch that. It may help to discover what this apparition is."

"_Adra_."

Dr. Rutherford instantly turned towards her, appalled, "Pardon?"

Kathryn glimmered up from her trance and handed him the expired diary, "Everything you need to know is in here.."

Accepting the small journal before questioning, "You said.. _Adra_, yes?" He watched as she nodded solemnly, wiping away a single stray tear on her cheek.

The man closed the book he had brought with him as he sighed and rubbed at his temple, "At hearing that name… I will confirm that you, Kathryn, are being followed by demon. This is not a ghost or any of the likes, and you must remember that. A demonic entity wants something from you, and this malevolent presence will stop at nothing until it has what it wants."

She began to tremble, holding onto her arms. Martin inquired, "What else can we do?"

"Leave this to me," Dr. Rutherford stated, "I will handle it from here."

* * *

><p><em> Lots of info on Adra in the next chapter too. Anticipate it, (It will be a very enthralling chapter, I promise you that.) Review?<br>_


	10. In Suis Manibus IV

_Yay, chapter 10. We're certainly getting a move on! OH and I'd love to thank everyone who takes times for a review._  
><em> I've gotten so many emails about how my readers are practically begging for the next chapter. On that note, I'm sorry it's<em>  
><em> taken so long; I've had the stress of exams and what not, but I passed all of my courses, so expect chapters much sooner. :)<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: In Suis Manibus IV<span>

Kathryn and Martin sat in the kitchen as Dr. Rutherford looked over the pages of her childhood diary and viewed the recordings on the laptop in the living room. He insisted that he had solitude while studying the footage, obviously not wanting any disturbances as he worked. Both teens assumed he was one of those people whose minds could only operate well in total silence.

Within a matter of minutes, the Demonolgist's faint footsteps could be heard approaching the kitchen before he stopped by the door, glancing at the two of them, "Come."

The two teenagers paced behind him before they sat down on the leather couches. They merely sat together without a word being spoken between them as Dr. Rutherford drummed his fingers against the armrests, staring idly at the floor.

"..I suppose the demon requested for you call it Adra because at the time you were only a child, and you probably wouldn't have been able to pronounce his name." He said bluntly, almost to himself in thought whilst still in his trance.

"His name?" Martin inquired slowly, sparing a look to the brunette across from him, "I thought his name _was _Adra."

Dr. Rutherford finally averted his sight to the brunette near him who sat attentively, "No.." He began, "Though I'm simply… Shocked, to say the least."

Done with beating around the bush, Marty pressed, "So, what is the demon's actual name?"

A moment passed before Terry sighed exasperatedly and caressed his temples, feeling a slow tortuous ache coming on, "_Adramelech _is his full name, and he is an Arch demon of Hell in Christian mythology. The name literally means 'King of Fire'."

The mere sound of the name radiated with menace. She shivered as she felt the temperature in the atmosphere change slightly, "Adramelech..?" Kathryn murmured, allowing the syllables to roll off her tongue.

"I'm baffled," Dr. Rutherford exhaled tensely as he reclined into the seat, "Why would the demon go so far as to shorten it's own name for a child to be able to pronounce it? Why even bother telling you its name? It isn't common for demons to relentlessly attempt to converse with mortal lives…"

Shaking his head, he continued on, "When you retold of all the specific occurrences around the house, I created a checklist to slim down the possibilities of whom this demon might be, and most unfortunately, the demon following you happens to be Adramelech."

"Unfortunately? I understand any sort of haunting is horrible, but you're speaking as though there is something peculiar with _this_demon." Marty inquired as he leant forwards in the seat.

Sighing, Dr. Rutherford glanced at the blonde teen briefly before looking to Kathryn, "... The fact that _you_are still alive is a miracle. Throughout history, Adramelech is known to have a sporadic temper, more so than most demonic entities. I would have never thought he would follow someone for as long as he has with you; since your very first days of life until now. Eighteen years, am I right?"

She nodded, cradling her head in her hands, "Please Doctor, you have to help me.. I'm having hallucinations of things that I know cannot be real. I feel like I am going mad.."

The older male laced his fingers together, "The reason you're hearing and seeing these things is most likely because they _are_real, Kathryn. This stage is very difficult for most to grasp. The things you once thought could not be reality have become the reality. Do you understand my meaning?"

"Yes.." She whispered soundly, trying to absorb the situation.

"We still don't know why Adramelech wants Kathryn, or what the strange language on the notebook means." Martin spoke up suddenly.

Dr. Rutherford took the heavily marred notebook from off the coffee table to examine it quickly before showing it to the teens, "The words _numquam noceo _are in Latin, a fairly abandoned language, one of which most entities use to converse. The phrase means, 'to never do harm to' or 'to never inflict injury upon'…"

"Never do harm to?" Marty repeated, entirely puzzled at the hidden message, "What in the hell does that mean? I thought the only thing demons ever did was reign havoc on human lives."

The demonologist set the book down before drumming his fingertips against the armrest again, "Exactly. The only conclusion I can come to is that Adramelech wishes to befriend Kathryn again, now that she is old enough and capable enough to comprehend him. Demons can trick those who they follow, and lead them into a state of safety and security. Those words that were written by him were most definitely an aim to beguile Kathryn."

She felt insane for even considering the thought that arose in her mind, yet she still burned to ask it. "What if it was possible?" She drawled, "What if it truly has no wish to hurt me?"

Dr. Rutherford's expression changed due to her naivety of the situation. His voice took a slight stern tone to it, "Try to comprehend this demon, Kathryn. I don't know why Adramelech has been watching you for as long as he has, but I will do my absolute best to find what he seeks from you and relinquish you from this demon." He said, reassuringly, "All I ask is that you remain positive and strong in the process."

At that, she felt rather... Hollow. An indescribable feeling ebbed into her as she slowly nodded her head before looking away.

If there were never a time when she felt so alone and helpless in the world as this moment, now would be one..

**.**

Dr. Rutherford had left several hours ago, taking copies of the recorded footage with him. He said that he would call either Kathryn or Martin when he had discovered more about Adramelech and his intentions. Her parents had returned later that day as well, and Martin was preparing to go home to see his own parents. She pleaded that he say one more night, but he explained that he had a seminar to complete on viral diseases. After seeing the crystalline tears building by the corners of her hazel eyes, he promised that as soon as his seminar was completed, he would return to see how she was fairing. Martin said that if she was frightened or if something had happened, she was to either call him or keep a log and write down what had scared her. If things became unbearable, then he advised her to leave the house for a while.

She sat solemnly at the kitchen table, staring her reflection though the glass tabletop and listening to the sizzle from the frying pan which her mother currently hovered over, "So...!" Her mother chirped while she cooked supper for the family, "How was your time with Martin?"

Kathryn's eyes slid to her mother, but she chose not to bother with a reply just yet. While sitting at the kitchen table, it dawned on her that she had to be aware of everything going on in the house now, and simply couldn't relax with the tension that was building up on her, "It was fine."

She didn't plan on telling neither her mother nor father about what was happening. A part of her felt that it would be less of a burden in the household if her parents weren't aware. She didn't want to put this kind of stress on either of them, and hoped that nothing by chance would happen to them until Dr. Rutherford returned.

"Just fine?" Kathryn heard her mother snicker from the stove, "I would've thought that it would be more than just fine. I think you and Martin would make a lovely pair.."

Frowning, the brunette couldn't imagine herself with someone like Martin. True, he was an excellent friend; always coming to help her if she needed it, or always there for her if she wanted someone to talk to. But.. Viewing him as anything more than that? Unlikely..

Her mother grabbed a steel pot from the cabinet before setting it under the tap, "Think about it, darling! If I were your age, I would certainly have feelings for someone like your friend Marty. That is, if I hadn't met your father at that time.." She laughed a bit before turning to look at her daughter, "I think he could make you very happy, sweetheart. And maybe even one day, you could have children with tufts of thick blonde hair! How cute!"

Kathryn was about to retort when something nudged against her arm. She turning to look at her arm, and saw that nothing was there. In fact, nothing was even remotely near by that could have moved against her. Seconds later, a set of the dinner plates that were resting on top of the counter were thrown to the floor, shattering into thousands of pieces. The cooking meal in the frying pan, which had been set on a low temperature, had suddenly burst into scorching flames before smothering themselves out as quickly as they came.

Her mother had moved away from the stove, but was now staring at the area where the roaring fire had once been, her expression blank.

The brunette knew that what had just happened was certainly the work of Adramelech and his wild temper. Setting the frying pan into flames when he was the so claimed 'King of Fire'?

Kathryn glanced over at her mother, who had remained stoic the entire time, "Mom..? Are you alright?" She stood up from her seat and carefully approached her mother, not wanting to step on the broken pieces of dinnerware or startle the woman, "Did you get hurt?"

She gently rested a hand against her mother's shoulder, only for the woman to jolt at the sudden touch and avert her gaze to her concerned daughter. Her mother smiled, quite clearly false, "Oh.. Yes, I'm fine honey.." She turned to look at the mess of dishes on the tile floor, "Perhaps I should sweep this up now, hm?" A laugh emitted from her, but it was strained.

As her mother began to clean the remains of the plates, Kathryn took the cooking meal off the still hot burner and set it onto a cooler one, all the while wondering what had her mother so spooked. She had been staring intently at the hot flames, which was rather odd, in Kathryn's perspective. Shouldn't someone stand away if they come remotely close to fire, as a natural reflex? It was odd; her mother only took a single step back in the very least.

Then it dawned on her. Could her mother be aware of what is going on in the house…?

* * *

><p><strong>READ PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE:<strong>  
>I think you pronounce it like : <em>Ah-Drah-Mel-Leck<em> . I'm not quite sure though. If you have any other suggestions as to how _you _would pronounce the name, add it in a review or PM me. I'd love to know how you would say it. :)


	11. In Suis Manibus V

_OMFG kiddies. The newest Paranormal Activity 4 trailer was released yesterday! Woo! Go look that shit up on Youtube.  
>(I genuinely hope that they actually put the footage from the preview into the actual movie itself this time…<br>So many things were promised in the PA3 trailer, but they never showed up on screen. How stupid… ((ex: The house burning down; Katie and Kristi's mom being thrown into the master bedroom.))_

_Anyway sorry for the wait; I had to establish more of the future plot. As a reward for your patience, it've place ALOT of Kathryn's background  
>and history in this chapter. We also learn what Adramelech looks like ;) Enjoy the read, :)<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: In Suis Manibus V<span>

Kathryn continued to stare after her mother as she continued to clean the mess that was quite clearly made by Adramelech. Even now as she thought so intently, the brunette wasn't quite sure of what was said or done that might have sparked his infuriation, making him explode in the way he did.

"Mom.."

The woman hummed distractedly in reply. Chewing on her bottom lip anxiously, "Has… Something happened to you?"

"…What do you mean, honey?"

Kathryn came to kneel next to her mother, careful not to tread on any pieces of the broken dishes, "I mean.. Something weird, mum. Like what just happened with the stove and the plates. Has something like that happened before?"

Her mother was never good at concealing her innermost emotions or thoughts. She was a very tender and gentle, yet still a strong woman and many of those traits had been passed onto her daughter. A distressed expression developed over her mother's face; her eyes seemed glassy as though she was seconds from crumbling. She abruptly stopped cleaning the shattered dinnerware before covering her face with her hands, breathing raggedly.

"Mom.." Kathryn caressed her mother's back, "tell me what happened, please."

The woman broke down into a helpless cry, "Oh sweetie.. I just.. It was years ago, but.." She could hardly string a sentence together due to her hiccuping cries.

Enveloping her mother into an embrace, she held on tightly to the woman, "You _need _to tell me mum.. You have to."

"It's nothing, really… I don't-"

"Please!" She begged, clasping her mother's hand into her own, "For both my safety and yours!"

The woman studied her daughter carefully. The look in her eyes told of both intense desperation and anxiety. She had most definitely been experiencing something.. That concealed tension buried within her eyes was exactly alike the one which the older woman had continuously worn the one all those years ago.

With an erratic exhalation of air, her mother rested a hand against her forehead; forcing herself to remember those horrible past years, "There was… Something.."

"Something?"

"I'm not quite sure how to explain it, honey.." She sniffled, "It was right around the time of your birth, more or less eighteen years ago... Your father and I, we were going to a gathering held at your father's sister's home. Your aunt Sonya.. At this point, I had only discovered that same day that I was pregnant with you, honey, and both your father and I were thrilled at this wonderful news. We had wanted another baby for so long and after many tries our prayers were finally answered.."

Her mother took a deep breath in before continuing as the brunette listened intently, "The get-together at your aunt Sonya's house was because her husband, your uncle Nolan, had finally succumbed to the malignant tumour in his brain after all those years of countless cigarettes.. She had called all of the family to her home to let them know of what had happened to your uncle. He had been doing work at the construction site, working on a rooftop, when he must have felt unstable and unable to focus because he collapsed off of the roof. The doctors had said that the cancer had grown to various other parts of his body, leaving him with even less of his life, and your aunt was stricken with anguish and torment at the loss of your uncle. A couple of days later, your father and I tried to wait but couldn't withhold our joy of the pregnancy, and so we gradually let it slip out to other family members that I was with child, and everyone was so thrilled," She paused, gazing at the fragmented pieces of porcelain plates, "well, that isn't entirely true.. Your aunt was resentful towards your father and I."

Kathryn frowned, leaning forward somewhat, "Why? You hadn't done anything wrong?"

"I suppose your Aunt Sonya felt like the family had completely forgotten about the recent death of your uncle, and instead directed their attention to the soon-to-be arrival of you while she was still suffering so greatly..." Her mother assumed quietly.

The teen glanced away from her mother briefly in thought before quickly returning her gaze, "Wait.. How does this all tie in with 'something'?"

A low, inhumanely ominous growl ruptured throughout the house, at first beginning quietly before gradually growing louder and deeper before suddenly coming to a stop. Both Kathryn and her mother surveyed the house from their spot on the kitchen floor, looking from the roof, to the other rooms of the house, to the floor. The growl was so powerful; various objects in the household had begun to shake, though thankfully nothing had been broken. The brunette turned to her mother to see the horrified look on the woman's face as she stared up at the ceiling, her eyes shifting to every corner.

"Mom…" Kathryn rested a calming hand against her mother's shoulder, only for a shudder to quake through the body of her parent. Staring up at the ceiling still, she breathed raggedly, "It.. It never left. Oh God.." A flow of tears cascaded from her eyes, smudging her eye makeup even further, "Jesus Christ, save us. Save my family.. It never left our home.. It only hid for years.." A sob racked through her as she cradled her face into her hands, "So, so many years… Dear God, please.."

Her lips parted in disbelief and her eyes became softer at the distraught image of her mother. She had never seen this side of her before in her life; shaking with absolute fear and filled with cries for rapture from this entity which she had quite clearly come into contact with beforehand, and knew just what the demon could do. Even so, Kathryn still wasn't sure of why such paranormal things were occurring, though according to her mother's tale, she a suspicion that her aunt had a place in all of this..

"Listen.." She told the woman, forcing her to look up from her palms, "you need to tell me more, mum. What does Aunt Sonya have to do with this?"

Her mother shuddered with a cry, "No.. I've already said too much… It.. It's angry.. _This monster_."

Kathryn was sick of this, "I don't give two shits if it's angry, mom! Tell me, so I can fix all of this!"

Frozen, the honey-blonde woman sat still without a tear being shed, her green eyes widely fixated on the doorway to the kitchen. A shaky breath expelled from her dry lips as she kept her sight to the hallway. Noticing this, the ivory skinned female gradually directed her attention to the doorway. Nothing was there…

"He's there.." Her mother spoke with difficulty, "I see him. He's there.. Grinning…"

Keeping her eyes glued to the door frame, she inquired to her mother, "I can't see him.." An idea flickered in mind, and she spoke slowly enough for her mother to hear clearly, "Describe his appearance.."

A single tear trailed down her mother's reddened cheek as she spoke in detail, "Sunken cheeks; enough to see bone.. A hooded tattered dark robe draped around his frame.. Mangled, coarse black hair hidden beneath the torn hood.. Tall. So tall…"

"..Keep going." She swallowed uneasily.

More tears. She began to chew her lip, "Horrible, wide yellow eyes, with black *scleras… Jagged, pointed teeth..." Her eyes flickered all around the doorway, "Charcoal dull blue skin… A long scar across the bridge of his nose. Disgusting, sharp ebony black fingernails and toenails... A protruding ribcage and sunken abdomen.. A strong angled jaw.. Dominating shape..."

The woman gasped at something. Her daughter looked to her, "What is it?"

"He's looking at you,… Licking his teeth with that disgusting dark blue tongue..." The mother grew defensive over her daughter's well-being, "Don't you dare look at her that way, you filthy creature..! You will never get what you want! _Never_!" She screamed at the open door way, "I won't let you lay another one of your vile fingers on her! Leave this house!"

Something her mother had said stuck with her. 'Lay another one of its fingers on her'? What did she mean 'another'? Did her mother know about what was happening with the struggling teenager, but chose not to question it? Or had the demon physically come in contact with Kathryn when she was young? She grasped onto her head as a tortuous headache ebbed within her.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening and closing echoed throughout the house, and abruptly the demon had left just as quickly, judging by the paranoid look on the blonde woman's face as her eyes darted everywhere around the house, looking for any remaining sign of the entity, though found none. Seems it had gone elsewhere in the house, but Kathryn knew well enough that it was still listening, and perhaps even watching…

Her father, still in his police attire, entered the kitchen to find the two females seated on the kitchen floor, surrounded by broken plates. Her mother was still in hysterics as the brunette did her best to comfort her. The man was dumbfounded at the sight, "..What happened?"

"Oh God, Christopher… That thing. It never left..! It was still here the whole time! Watching and waiting!" She sobbed in distress as her husband came to embrace her, his expression that of stone. Her father most definitely knew something about this too..

Annoyance riddled through Kathryn's body. Just what the hell was going on? How did they both know about this demon in advance while she had only known days ago?

"Mum.. You still need to tell me how Aunt Sonya has anything to do with this.." She pried. Her father glanced to the woman in his arms, "You told her?"

The female sniff before wiping her tears away, "Not everything…"

"Tell me."

Both parents looked at each other hesitantly before finally agreeing, "Alright.."

Kathryn's father guided both females to the dining room where the sat down at the table. Her mother, in a catatonic-like state as she stared heavily through the glass tabletop without a word from her, while her father sat with his elbows resting on the table, his hands folded together in front of his mouth in thought as he eyed the wall.

"When you were born, everyone came to visit in the hospital. They all wanted the opportunity to see you and hold you, honey. Of those people, your Aunt Sonya came as well, but she peered at you with such an unexplainable emotion. She had said that you were a beautiful little baby and I… I allowed her to hold you briefly." Her mother's voice shook somewhat, "A day or so later, I was released from the hospital with you in my arms, but soon after that, your father and I wanted to go on a little date together, and your older brother was going to birthday party, so we hired a babysitter.."

A disturbed sigh was released from beneath her father's lips. "When we arrived home, neither you nor the babysitter could be found. Immediately I called the station and requested a couple of friends from my SWAT team to assist us in the search for you and the babysitter. Eventually, one of my men had found the decapitated body of the babysitter lying in the basement, yet you were still to be found. Thankfully, a radio transmission came in of a man reporting a public disturbance. Apparently, this man was walking his dog at night when he spotted a gang of oddly dressed individuals carrying a crying baby; it seemed strange to him and he called the police. I requested the address from the dispatcher and realized it was your Aunt Sonya's house that you were being carried into.."

She was alarmed at this, and demanded, "What happened to me?"

"A select few members of SWAT team and myself drove to your Aunt's house while your mother stayed at home with a few police officers. After searching the house thoroughly, we finally found you and your Aunt in the backyard. Members of this… Godforsaken Cult clothed in crimson hooded robes were crowded around the area. A pentagram had been painted onto the grass with you lying in the centre of the star, crying helplessly. Burning candles were at each apex of the pentagram, and…" He paused as he attempted to keep that stone-cold face, though it wasn't working all too well, "Your Aunt had cut two small slits into the centre of your tiny palms and…" He cradled his forehead, " she trickled goat blood down your body."

The brunette was at a loss for words, her mouth agape. What… How could all of this happened to her? "I was being.. Sacrificed?"

"I don't know sweetie.." Her father spoke uneasily, "but I'm thankful that we got there when we did, otherwise, I have a feeling you might not be with us today.."

"Did you arrest Aunt Sonya and those people with her?"

From the corner of Kathryn's eye, she noticed her mother had bit her lip. Her father sighed, "No.." Eyeing the wall with a heavy conscious, "Her and those goons managed to escape before we could arrest any of them. We managed to take down one, but the man refused to talk and eventually killed himself in his prison cell with a plastic fork jammed into his jugular."

"So she's still out there?!" The teenager exclaimed in fear and anger, jumping up from her seat. She received no reply, but she knew the answer.

* * *

><p><em>Did you all get lady-boners from Adramelech's appearance? ;) LOL (Or male boners...?)<em>  
>* - Scleras are the white outer part of the eye. (In case you didn't know.) In this case, Adramelech's are black. Oooh!<p>

**UPDATE:** Just saw the trailer. Give me your opinions. (I thought it was … uh… They should make another trailer cause that one didn't get me nearly hyped enough.)


	12. In Suis Manibus VI

_Here's the next chapter, my beloved readers. FYI for some of you who are wondering, Adramelech IS a name of a real demon; not a very popular one though. (I felt if I used a popular or well-known name, then the story would loose its eerie effect because it would be too simple for others to do research on him/her/it). Online, it doesn't particularly say anything about Adramelech and so I used that to my advantage and built his personality and characteristics myself. ((The more well-known names being Beelzebub or Azazel))_

_We get the slightest peak into Adramelech's thoughts in this chapter. Ooooooh! If my readers like this little tap into his incredible mind with the inner workings of wonders, then perhaps I will do such a thing again…  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: In Suis Manibus VI<span>

She sat in the dining chair uncomfortably, occasionally fidgeting as her gaze was fixated on her slim fingers. The three family members were seated in silence at the revelation that had befallen them. For her parents, it was for them understand that an entity which had lingered long ago had since never left, and for Kathryn, the harshest thing for her to comprehend was that a family member of her own blood had gone to incredible lengths to sacrifice her to some heathen deity. But why?

"..Why did Aunt Sonya do that me..?" The girl breathed in question, her dark brows raising slightly.

Her father shook his head, "I don't know, hon.. That incident was the last I'd heard of my sister; she just disappeared."

Humming nonchalantly, she stood from the chair before heading to the front door and slipping on her shoes, "... I'm going to see Martin. I won't be long,"

That was the last word shared before the door closed behind her. Her parents stared at the front door for a moment before altering their sight to one another, both sharing expressions of equal concern and fear for their daughter and themselves..

**.**

Upon arriving at Martin's house, the brunette had explained all of what her mother and father had told her. She needed someone to talk to and let loose this flood of information and to receive a second opinion other than her own on the matter. Kathryn would have gone to one of her girlfriends for consoling, but she knew they would find her insane or irrational at the thought of her family member doing such a thing. They would probably stop talking to her altogether if she disclosed the fact that an apparition was following her since birth..

"Hmm…" He vocalized in observation as they sat on the swinging bench in the backyard together. Surprisingly it was another hot day, though an occasional breeze came by to cool them down, "It seems... " Martin glanced at her with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his blonde covered head, "disturbing."

She scoffed, "Yeah, that's for sure.."

"Maybe she sold her soul to Satan?" He offered with a shrug, "You don't hear about it very often, but a lot of people do it. They act and operate like everyday people, so its almost impossible to detect." Marty drifted off in thought, "..Well, most of them act civilly anywa-" He was cut of by a sudden meow heard at the far end of the backyard.

Kathryn looked up from beneath her lashes to where the sound had come from, "I thought you were forced to give up your cat..?"

He nodded, "I was. Maybe this is my neighbour's cat, Mittens or Matzo.. something like that." A laugh emerged from him as they both stood from the bench to try and find the cat. Kathryn was thankful for this distraction; felines were her favourite animal since she was young, though she had never been allowed to own one because of her mother's, brother's and her own allergy to the dander in its fur. She remembered how she use to draw pictures of kittens all of the time with her most treasured magenta crayon.

… In her diary, it had said that she endlessly drew or painted pictures while Adramelech watched over her shoulder fondly. She ached to know why he did such things; what was the point? A part of her said that he was aiming to gain her trust and lure her into a false sense of security, like Dr. Rutherford had said, but another piece of her insisted that it must have meant more. Truly, what was the point of doing _so _much?

"Here, kitty kitty kitty.." Martin called out as he crouched to the grassy terrain, making various inane cat noises. The sight caused the brunette to attempt at hiding a laugh, which had recently become an action that was alien to her. Suddenly, she felt something furry brush up against her unclothed smooth legs. Kathryn nearly jolted away at the abrupt touch, only to look down and find it was the cat they had been looking for.

"Oh! There you are kitty!" The blonde teen grinned, reaching out to pet the top of the black cat's head only for the feline to hiss in distaste and take a dangerous swipe at his hand, nicking him slightly. Martin stood and cradled the safety-pin sized thin cut on his hand, "Man, what a rude cat.." He commented, "Seems to like you though."

The cat with jet-black fur was currently weaving in between Kathryn's legs, brushing its body and head up against her as it purred soundly. Stopping its movements for a second, the cat looked up at her before mewling for attention.

Sighing, she returned the feline's gaze regretfully, "I really shouldn't pet you, kitty-cat. I'm allergic to you.."

Flopping down on the grass, Martin suggested, "You can, just remember to wash your hands after and try not to touch your face or anything."

"Well, I suppose.."

Taking a seat on the soft threads of grass across from the blonde, she carefully held her open palm out for the cat to sniff. Catching a whiff of her hand, the black feline then rubbed its head against her hand as she smiled and began scratching the animal behind the ears and under the chin as it purred loudly in contempt before laying down before her to bask in the attention.

"Aww.." She cooed, gently brushing the silky fur, "Such a cute kitty.. I wish I could take you home."

At that, the cat's head raised to view her. The animal kept its gaze on her for quite some time before she finally asked, "What is it, kitty?"

"Don't just call it 'kitty'," Martin laid flat on his back, staring up at the bright blue sky and puffy white clouds, "see if it has a collar or something."

She softly lifted away the fur from the cat's neckline, "There isn't one.. Maybe you're a stray?" Looking at the feline's face again, the animal's eyes were still on her. Kathryn frowned slightly, "Such a strange cat... I don't even feel an allergic reaction on my hands. Usually after petting a cat for this long, I would be scratching my hands so much that the skin would be bright red, but I don't even feel a single itch."

Rolling over to face her, Marty replied, "Hmm, that's weird."

She made no effort to respond as she lifted her hand to the cat's head again and continued to pet it, a smile developing over her petal-shaped lips as the yellow-green depths of the animal's eyes had still not left her, though the purring had continued.

Half an hour or so later, Kathryn returned home after the cat had abruptly disappeared into the shrubbery. Martin advised her that he would stay alert for any phone calls from Dr. Rutherford, and notify her if the demonologist called him. Once returning to her house after a fairly short bus ride, she found that her mother had gone to the local church to confide in the priest there and seek out advice while her father stayed at home, anxiously seated on the couch.

"Did something happen, Dad?" She asked after she had taken her shoes off and slowly stepped into the living room. His head raised upon hearing her enter, "No," He replied, "I'm just a bit up tight right now, sweetie. That's all.."

After a minute or so, she hummed in understanding before she began to take her leave, "Well, I'm going upstairs for a bit.."

"Alright, be careful, and don't hesitate to yell if something happens."

"Okay."

Opening the door to her bedroom, she found nothing out of place. Exhausted, she flopped down onto the bed before flicking the bedside lamp on. She glanced at the alarm clock; it was seven twenty two in the evening. Her mother should be home any minute…

Reluctantly sitting up from her relaxed place on the mattress, she went towards the door to shut it slightly; leaving only a crack. She approached her dresser drawers and pulled out an over-sized shirt for her to sleep in before supper. Setting the shirt on her bed, she began to undress hesitantly, glancing around her room from the corner of her eye. After slipping her shorts off, she lifted the t-shirt up and over her head, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. She shivered; God, the house was cold.

As Kathryn reached towards the bed to grab the baggy shirt, a peculiar sensation trailed up her spine; starting from the very lowest of her back before traveling up _so _slowly up towards the base of her neck. It was ice cold, this feeling. It felt like akin to that of a long finger.. The instant the touch had left from the base of her neck, she whirled around but found nothing there..

Though the door to her bedroom was wide open.

Tensely swallowing a build of saliva, she quickly pulled the shirt over her head before fixing her hair into a ponytail and relaxing down onto her bed again, pulling the warm blankets over herself.

She didn't want to sleep, but at this point it was getting ridiculous. Her eyes felt heavy, sweetly tempting her to close them. But she was afraid. Openly afraid of what might happen while she slept, and who might come lurking around.

Only minutes later, she finally succumbed to the dark abyss of sleep.

…

..A creak emitted from door as it gradually closed shut with a barely audible click. If one listened close enough, they could hear the faintest sound of footsteps approaching the side of the bed from where the fragile brunette slept.

_Such breathtaking beauty. So innocent. Ripe to be claimed…_

A wicked, treacherous grin pulled at the corners of the demons tight-lipped mouth, displaying the horrifying piercing rows of unforgiving teeth.

_Mine, and only mine. _Was the venomous thought; the hatred and possession boiling behind the words.

The dark figure leaned down from his impressive height for his face to hover just inches above her hair. He breathed in deeply at the scent of the dark chocolately locks of silk. He moved to where her arm was draped over the pillow, smelling the fresh aroma of her ivory soft skin.

_Beautiful_… The inner workings of his thoughts repeated in mantra.

Languidly, his darkened blue hand reached down daringly to touch her hair. Ah… Just as he remembered it. His Kathryn always did have such silky, fine hair.. His long fingers then caressed the smooth skin of her cheek, nothing like his own flesh which was callused and rough to the slightest of touches. He made sure not to nick her with the sharp ends of his nails as he moved his fingers along her neckline, to her arm, and then the small space of her waist where he let his hand rest flat against her hip. He was having a great deal of difficulty containing his arousing excitement from the warmth of the female beneath him..

_My time will come. Wait and see, my little human. Wait and see…_

* * *

><p><em>Who thinks Adramelech was the cat? ;) Since Kathryn was never able to own her own kitty, maaaaaaaaaybe he had seen from his place over her should just how much she loved them and decided to shape-shift into a non-allergenic cat for her? Heheh, it's possible… ;) And lets be honest; he probably loved being petted by her. Bahahahaha!<em>

**IMPORTANT:**_ I have a picture of Adramelech ready and prepared. If I receive the generous amount of reviews that I am currently aiming for, then I will make his photograph the cover picture for this story for all to see. (This photo is considered as 'anime'. I'll leave it to your imaginations of how terrifying he would be with real features. I know I would poop my pants several times indeed.)  
><em>


	13. Omina I

_Sorry about the wait! School has been wild and all. Here we go again, onto another saga!_

_**Thanks so much to those who have taken their time to review**: anonomon, WulfLuvr22, LittleToxicMonster, RupturedRose, xLunaAngelWarriorx, PaleMoonlitAngel061, PlaguingYou'reDreams, xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx, LoverOfRumpelstiltskin, LilyWhite22, IwannaSeeUrPeacock, Bandia, kawaii-teddy, Sashi Hitori, EmilyEverlasting, CygnesMaudits, Clara D, leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 to, Mai-Long , SuperSaiyanEmmy, Cherry Blossom Geisha, FOUNDinLOVEx3 , IgnitingFireworks, Destined2RunWithTheWolves and hollerrr! :) Thank you all so much!_

_Since I received SO many reviews, (25+) I will post Adra's picture as the cover. Enjoy, ;)_

_Note: Omina is Latin for 'Omen'. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Omina I<span>

It was cold, from what she remembered; like the breeze that followed after a drizzling rainfall. Kathryn could feel the sensation of the droplets of cool water against her exposed skin, dressed in the oversized shirt from before she went to sleep. Glancing around at her surroundings, a shiver inched up her spine from the abrupt woosh of air that collided against her back. She was standing outside the old house of her childhood; the rain pattering calmly against the pavement and roof as the droplets trickled down the windows before meeting their end on the pane.

It was just how the brunette remembered it.. However, there wasn't anyone on the street or in the neighbourhood. Not a single car or person.

Taking a step forward, she was slightly startled at the cool feel of wet grass seeping between her toes, realizing she was barefooted. Stepping forward again, she paced towards the front door before testing the handle to find the latch was unlocked. Quietly opening the beige door and stepping inside the house, the air was as cold on the inside as it was outdoors. Placing her feet on the soft rug by the entrance, she gazed around the house and listened. The atmosphere of the childhood home had a foggy texture to the air, making it partially misty white in certain areas.

The soft giggle of a child chimed from upstairs. Several more miniscule laughs following after that one,

Intrigued by who owned such a happy sound, she tread carefully up the staircase before reaching the room where the laughter radiated from. It was her old bedroom.. The door was slightly ajar and from the crack in the doorway, she could see long chestnut hair, cascading down the back of a small child, the hair ending right at the very lowest of her back.

Breathing in deeply, Kathryn inched her hand toward the edge of the door, creaking it open with a slight push before the door gently collided against the wall. The sight before her cause her mouth to fall agape and her eyes to widen..

It was her younger self.. Perhaps four years old? She was knelt in the center of the foggy bedroom, playing with the doll house before her. The small child smiled at the people in the tiny house before averting her gaze to the doorway. Her hazel-green sight remained there before a bright smile tugged at her petal shaped lips. She scooted over from her place in front of the doll house, still looking towards the door with a beaming expression.

A sudden brushing movement wisped against Kathryn's shoulder as she stood in the doorway. She looked to see that the young girl's sight had fallen away from her and instead rested on the newly made place beside her, almost as if she was staring directly at the wall. The tiny child giggled again before moving closer to the empty space.

Could the little Kathryn see something that was invisible to the elder's eyes…?

A low, shallow growl vibrated throughout the room and a smile covered the facial features of the small girl as she continued to stare at the 'wall'.

Suddenly, the tiny ivory-skinned figure stood up from her place on the heart-shaped rug, mouthing a few inaudible words before going to the other side of the room and picking up a picture frame. With a cheerful smile, she held the wooden frame protectively in her small hands before sitting down again beside the empty spot, holding the frame out.

Kathryn stepped further into the room to see what was inside. It looked like giberish, almost… No. It was Latin. An entire page inside the frame was _covered _in Latin words with remarkable penmanship. Quite clearly, her younger self couldn't have done this sort of work with such an expertise hand.

The little girl pouted sadly as she looked at the paper inside the frame before speaking incomprehensible words again to the empty space. Another hollow hum echoed inside the room, causing the young Kathryn to frown even further in displeasure.

A gentle gesture was made when strands of her silky long hair were tenderly tucked behind her ear, done by an unseen being.

With that, she was suddenly picked up and placed down again, only closer to the empty spot, and in a cradle-like position. Just as soon as the little girl was put down, the cloaked entity emerged from nothingness. It was same apparition of which her mother had described with such horror.

Here the paranormal figure was, tenderly holding her child-self in his intimidatingly muscular arms; her head resting against the crook of his arm and the backs of her knees in his lap. If the demon wished it, he could have snapped her small body into halves in mere seconds..

The menacing yellow eyes of the male locked onto the facial features of the girl in his protective hold. The young Kathryn smiled, a quiet laugh being released from her lips as his penetrating sight traveled all across her face with such fervor, reveling in the marvel that was her.

The hooded head of the paranormal embodiment lowered to the crook of the young girl's neck, the sound of inhaling could be heard audibly as the child laughed and caressed his sunken cheek as a smile blessed her face. A slow grin developed over the entity's face as the orbs of his yellow eyes softened and narrowed gently down at her. Suddenly the demon gasped hold onto her tiny, frail hand which was upon his cheek and began to place small licks of his dark tongue against the palm of her hand and tips of her fingers. The small Kathryn giggled and cuddled closer to the apparition.

"_Meus usque ad finem_.." It breathed to her as the rumble vibrated from his chest, barely making a sound, "_meus usque ad finem_..."

A sudden burning sensation erupted on the palm of her hand. Unclenching her hand, she raised her palm at eye level before written in scrawled lettering,

_mine until the very end.._

A sudden blinding white light appeared, causing her to shield her eyes and awaken abruptly, gasping and cradling her forehead. A slight sting could be felt on the skin of her palm, causing her to look down at it. An inch long cut was made in the center of her palm on each hand.

"…What?" She exhaled, baffled at the sudden marks on her hands. The ringing of the telephone caused brunette to stir from her muse with a jolt. She grasped onto the phone on her nightside table, answering, "Hello?"

"Kathryn? It's Terry Rutherford." Was heard on the other end.

She sat up straight and fixed a stray lock of hair from her eyes, "Oh, Dr. Rutherford..! Have you discovered anything?"

A smile could be heard in the man's voice, "Indeed, I have. Has he made contact with you at all since our last meeting?"

She recalled what had happened days before, "Yes.. Adramelech suddenly attacked my mother in the kitchen. Thankfully, neither of us were hurt.." Kathryn confirmed, "Also, just before you called, I had a.. rather strange dream of him."

It was silent on the other end of the line for a moment before he replied, "And what happened in this dream?"

"I saw his visual form. Dark blue skin, black hair, yellow eyes.." She explained, "He only appeared in the dream after laying a hand on my child-self.."

"You were young in this dream? Approximately how young?" Dr. Rutherford inquired.

She thought for a moment, "Four, perhaps five..?" Her voice became noticeably softer, "He was almost.. kind to me. Holding me in his arms and looking at me so fondly as we conversed."

"What did you speak of?"

Kathryn sighed in distress, "I do not know.. The conversation was completely silent, but I could see both his lips and mine moving. Also.." She contemplated on telling him about the words Adramelech had spoken that had finally become audible in the dream. Would this information help Terry in any way? Or was it simply pointless dribble.

"Adramelech had murmured something. I'm not quite sure if I am remembering this correctly, but I'm quite sure it went, '_Meus usque ad finem'_.. The words were also written on my palm in the dream."

Dr Rutherford responded, seriousness embedded within his tone, "You saw him in that dream because he _let _you. It is already confirmed that you had seen him when you were a child. With the loss of these memories, perhaps Adramelech wanted you to remember his appearance. After all, long ago, you must have seen him nearly every day." He said, "I'm still not quite sure why you cannot remember. I will continue working on that, however."

"Thank you.." Her hopes were mildly restored at his determination.

Terry spoke, "From your dream, the signs the demon is sending is that he is giving you the opportunity to forget your old life, and start anew. To remember the past, and bring that forth into the future, Kathryn. Do you understand my meaning?"

"I.. I think I do."

"The compassion and care he has shown you in that dream are memories of your past that you have forgotten. He is replaying these events in the pressing desire that you will be lured to him, and you will trust him. Its human nature; as soon as we don't understand something, we brand it as evil."

"I see…"

"In any case, I'll continue my work. In the meantime, remember to stay aware and be careful. Try not to come off as naïve or reckless, because that is exactly what he wants."

She leaned back onto the pillows, "I understand.. Thank you doctor. Goodbye.."

Hanging up the phone, she placed it back onto the bedside table before laying down and pulling the blankets up to her face. It was freezing, and she had wished she had more blankets in her bedroom. Clearly, Adramelech was in her bedroom. She could feel a weight beside her in the bed, and a slight ringing in her ear from the empty space. She ignored the presence completely and decided on whether or not it was worth it to go and hunt for more blankets, but then decided against it.

She would rather shiver in bed then go out into that hallway alone, leaving her vulnerable to be quite literally dragged anywhere or perchance breathed on..

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading everyone! I will try to update the story sooner than this time. In the mean time, please review. :)<em>


	14. Omina II

_Well kiddos, I'm sad to say that I was disappointed in _Paranormal Activity 4_. I thought it would be much better than the trailer, but after seeing the movie I realized I was wrong. True, the movie had its few good jump-scares, but nothing that really frightened me down to the core, you know? Leave me a PM or a review on how you felt about the movie. I'd like to know if whether or not I'm the only one who thinks this way._

_By the way, have I ever told you guys how awesome you are? I love you all dearly._

_PS: A special thanks to _CygnesMaudits_. _**:)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Omina II<span>

Kathryn needed to find a release for all of this tension that was developing within her. Her every move felt sluggish and heavy. Her muscles ached from her constant nights of disturbed sleep. Several things had woken her up during the night, if by chance she had ever found the means to rest. Noises from her door as it creaked open slightly from the old wood. Muffled footsteps padding against the floorboards inside and outside of her bedroom. The occasional thud from the attic or incomprehensible whisper in her ear. Words she could barely hear, much less understand the foreign language.

She knew what this was called. Dr. Rutherford explained it just the other morning on his second call to her household that week. What the demon was doing was called 'progressive entrapment', which slowly through time would push the brunette into a state of either false sense of safety or a state of complete hysterics, in which she would eventually loose her total grasp on reality and sanity.

None of these approaches sounded appealing. God.. She just wanted this monster to go away. She wondered to herself as her blank eyes gazed out the window, watching as the red and orange leaves descended to the ground, if she would be forever locked in this nightmare. No.. The demon wouldn't have _that _much patience, would he?

She also noticed in the passing days, that Adramelech doesn't particularly like to present himself while others are around her; usually coming out when she is emerged in solitude and the confinements of her thoughts.

Kathryn considered the thought of going to her doctor's office for prescription sleeping tablets. The over the counter pills she had been administrating to herself haven't worked in the slightest. They had only given her mild thoughts of suicide as a side-effect. She didn't want to resort to such wild measures, but what else could be done? The ivory skinned young woman felt alone in her struggle.. Helplessly alone…

She tried to make herself less exposed to terror by keeping her frightened thoughts out of mind, as they were a way for Adramelech to pry into her and lure the teenager into what he wanted her to become, but it was becoming difficult. The other night, she had sworn she had heard low, menacing laughter from several voices emanating from the hallway to the bedrooms and couldn't help but think that somehow these voices were laughing at _her_. At her pain.

Her hands were folded in her lap as she idly picked at her nails. She looked unhealthy, and felt unhealthy too. Martin had called several minutes ago and demanded that she took some time away from the house, but she was reluctant to. She just didn't want either herself or Martin to get hurt, perchance he decided to come in for a bit. Kathryn had noticed Adramelech had become slightly more irritable lately. Perhaps his patience was finally wearing thin? Or maybe he just simply wanted to see her dead as soon as possible?

A knock on the door broke her out of her reverie. Gradually, she stood from the chair and made her way down the hallway, coming down the steps to the front foyer to answer the door. Hesitantly, she slowly inched the door open before peaking her head out slightly to see whom it was. Thankfully, it was Marty.

"Jesus Christ…" He breathed, concern written across his features, "you look horrible."

Blinking languidly, she responded to him as she creaked the front door open further, staring down at her socked feet. She felt cold constantly now. Long shirts, sweatpants, the works; she was always ice cold to the touch, "I don't mean to be.."

"I know you don't.." Martin replied back tenderly as he then invited himself in. At this, Kathryn felt a numbing worry ebb into her heart. Anything could go wrong, or was it possible that she was just over-reacting? She prayed that was all it was.

He glanced at her attire with a smile. "Well, I'm glad you've at least changed out of your other clothes for our little outing. It's good to see you in some jeans for once."

Kathryn could only nod back; her throat felt so dry,

The teen grasped onto the door handle, gesturing outside with his thumb, "Shall we go?"

After a moment or so, she felt herself comply and step forwards to follow him into the outside world. The air was crisp, and she could smell in the breeze that Fall was present in the atmosphere.

Martin smiled gradually as he watched her take in a long breath of fresh air. It was good to see her relaxed, even just slightly.

"You know," He began, cheerfully as he began to make his way down the driveway, "there's a great little café just down th-"

No sooner the words left his lips, a flagrant, deafening and unearthly snarl bellowed and shook throughout the entire house, quivering the home down to the foundations of its core. Instantly, both persons stood frozen by the sound and not a second later, Kathryn was roughly thrown backwards into the house, the front door slamming in front of her. She barely had time to catch a breath and calculate what had happened before she was abruptly taken by the ankle and dragged across the wood floor, her nails scratching along the glossy wood panels as she could barely make a scream out; attempting to grab onto anything that could save her. The hazel-eyed teen managed to swivel her head in time to see exactly where she was being led. Her heart caught into her throat, though she felt sick to her stomach at the sight.

_The basement staircase._

"No!" She began to scream and pray for her life, "_NO_! Please, God! Help me! Help me!" Kathryn begged for salvation from this wretched entity, which currently had an unbearably rough grasp on her quickly reddening ankle; the skin, muscle and bone becoming painfully swollen.

Just faintly, she could hear the yells of Martin from behind the front door, pounding his fists against the sturdy wood blocking his way from reaching her. A tear drop escaped from her eye as her throat swelled; this was probably the last time she would hear his voice…

She felt her body colliding down against every step as Adramelech dragged her to her demise; an invisible force slamming the basement door once she was securely pulled down the stairs and onto the flat level of the cold cement floor. The brunette was still being dragged, even after the last glimmer of light from the basement door into the foyer had been shut away, leaving her in nothing but darkness. She wanted to scream, to beg and holler, but she couldn't muster the ability to vocalize her horror. She could only cry helplessly as her body wracked with sobs.

Finally her leg was released and she was no longer being hauled across the basement floor. It was pitch-black in the lowest level of the house, and even colder than upstairs. She curled up into a ball, shuddering as her teeth chattered uncontrollably.

She felt a weight nearby, not even laying a hand on her, but she could sense it there. Kathryn could then feel the lightest touch from the pad of an icy fingertip against her cheek, inching down her face to her jaw, then her neck. Her breathing became ragged and laboured at the sensation; biting her lip as it trembled in fright.

The brunette felt a sudden weight on top of her, a warm breath lurking over her exposed neck. Her whole body stiffened when a hand trailed over her stomach, then finally nestled on her very lower back, moulding their lower bodies together. Her eyes widened as her mouth dried up in shock. The muscles in Kathryn's body clenched as she felt several inhalations against her neck before a heated lick was guided up her throat, teasing at her jugular vein. She ached to move away from Adramelech's hold, but was terrified of the consequences perchance he fell into a rage at her attempt to escape him.

A deep, inhumane growl vibrated from the unseen apparition above her as she could feel his face being rubbed against her cheek, multiple small licks being placed there. She glanced up from her helpless place on the cement floor to see piercing yellow eyes glowing in the obscurity of the basement, observing her every reaction to his advancements.

Incredibly sharp teeth nibbled against her shoulder, causing her to wince and a quiet whimper to escape from her lips. A cold hand threaded itself into her silky chestnut brown hair, resting against her scalp while his other hand continued to remain on the small of her back.

Immediately after, a brief lick from his warm tongue slithered across her petal shaped lips. She bit the inside of her cheek as more were gradually placed against her lips, tempting her into succumbing to him.

She needed help desperately, and judging by the sudden turn of events, she would need it as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH.<strong> _Things are getting hot now kiddies, so if you can't take the heat, then get out of the kitchen! ;) (I think you can all take it.) Tell me what you think are Adramelech's intentions in putting her in the basement? What do you think will happen?_


	15. Omina III

_Sorry for the long wait! School and such has been rather hectic. I try to upload the chapters more regularly! Thanks to all of my lovely and precious  
>readers.<br>__**PS.** Please know that I do not post my stories (including this one) on any other site except . If you have seen my stories _  
><em>somewhere else, PLEASE tell me in a PM. Thank you! ENJOY!<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Omina III<span>

_Whispers_.. It was all she could hear. Inaudible murmurs from warm breath blowing against her cheek and ear, sending shivers down her spine and all through her body, creating goosebumps over her skin. She flinched instinctively at the contact, curling slightly into a ball from her place in the cold room. Still in the basement, she concluded inwardly.

She hadn't known when, but she must have blacked out sometime after Adramelech had climbed over her. Kathryn tried to focus her hearing, but all that was recognizable was a low, dull humming sound from the furnace. Her ears adjusted to the noises of the basement as she stirred before feeling herself become lifted. She whimpered from her throat as she was raised into the air before being set down again onto a soft cot.

The brunette turned her head to see what she had been placed on; two thin sleeping bags piled on top of the other, covered by several blankets and torn sheets. She looked around to see various boxes of storage around her, creating a little nook of blankets in a dark area of the basement where she sat.

Feeling a large hand being pressed against her shoulder, she was gradually forced to lie down. She shivered before glancing up, seeing the grey ventilation shafts along the dark ceiling of the basement. A sensation against her neck broke her out of her reverie; a nose being tenderly rubbed against her skin. Kathryn then heard a low, throaty growl from beside her as the words were whispered against the crème flesh of her neck and face, "Meus, meus, meus.."

She recalled what this word had meant from Martin's Latin dictionary lying around. The word '_meus_' meant '_mine_' in Latin.

Kathryn felt her mouth dry up as so many questions fluttered through her head. She felt dizzy, and her world began to become disoriented. Sickness began to ebb into her and she felt at a loss of breath. That familiar weight of Adramelech was covering over her. She languidly turned her head to face upwards, where the demon's own would have been could she have seen it.

Abruptly, the words left her mouth, "..Why are you doing this to me?" It was the first question she had asked him in years.

The brunette received no reply from the entity above her. Wondering if the demon was even still in the room, she hesitantly extended her hand forward to see if he was tangible. Her hand came across a face that felt somewhat rough in texture; her palm pressed against a sunken cheek. Adramelech _was_there.

She laid bellow him with her hand still resting against his face. Neither one of them was moving as they each stared at the other. Kathryn wondered idly if he would look the same now as he did back then when she was a child. She blinked in curiosity; yellow eyes peering down at her gradually becoming brighter.

She could feel a grin slowly begin to develop on his face from her hand against Adramelech's cheek while his eyes narrowed down at her. Her mouth fell agape at this. Was he planning something?

Almost like mist emerging from the morning chill, the demon's dark figure gradually began to appear from nothingness. Blue skin, piercing teeth, ebony hair, and the dark cloak around him became real. He was visible, and Kathryn had never felt so terrified in her life to be at the complete mercy of this apparition.

Why did he suddenly appear? In her recent dream, Adramelech appeared when her child-self had come in contact with him. Maybe he could become visible after she had touched him…? She wondered if others would see him, or just her?

Adramelech stared down at her, the look in his yellow eyes dared her to try and get away; to see what would happen if she did. She felt faint, but still wanted her answer, "Why are you doing this to me?"

His smile faded as his darkened lips drew into a tight line. She nibbled the inside of her cheek in fear that he may do something. Abruptly, both of his hands were pressed against the sides of her face, caging her in as he leant forward. Kathryn's eyes widened as she began to tremble horribly, thinking he was going to take a chunk out of her or perhaps worse. He held his forehead against hers, his eyes looking deep into her own hazel ones.

At this, she fell into unconsciousness, and slowly awoke in her old house again as a child. It was night, and thundering horribly as rain splattered against her window. Her bedroom was pitch black and cold, so she curled closer into her bright pink sheets and comforter.

"..Adra?" Her soft murmur echoed quietly in the room. She almost sounded frightened.

Almost immediately, the demon appeared at her side from the shadows of her bedroom. He stared at her expression before a low hum erupted from his chest, "What is it."

She cowered a bit as the lightening struck the midnight skies again, illuminating her room briefly, "I-I'm scared.."

"There isn't a reason to be, human." He huffed at her senselessness, his voice deep and sinister, "It's merely the weather."

Kathryn cuddled closer to the stuffed toy bear beside her, "But.. It's so loud and dark.. I can't sleep.."

Adramelech eyed the little girl a moment longer before his physical form evaporated into the air, his shrouded presence reappearing beneath the blanket beside her. She turned onto her opposite side to look up at him with a tiny smile as he gazed down at her, his yellow orbs slimming somewhat, "Sleep."

With a muted laugh, the little girl snuggled up against the demonic entity. He was lukewarm to the touch, so he occasionally kept the petite girl beside him, whether to warm her, or to experience the rare warmth that came from her, "Adra?"

"_What_."

"I love you.. Will you stay with me forever and ever?" She whispered to him quietly, her eyes snared with hope, "Until the day we die? Please?"

The bedroom fell silent, save for the clap of thunder that came after her demure, hesitant question. Adramelech watched the small girl as one of her tiny hands clutched onto his cloak while she looked up at him, anticipating his response.

Eventually, his low voice vibrated against the walls of her bedroom; a sound only she would be able to hear, "I can not die."

"But why?"

"It simply isn't possible, little one.."

She gazed up at him, slightly disheartened before she asked him, "Then.. will you stay with me until _I _die?"

The demon lay soundlessly at her side, and after a long silence that weighed in the air, a reply was heard, "... Yes."

A smile crossed her petal lips, shutting her eyes as she drifted to sleep at his side, completely unaware of the storm raging outside her window because of her new found comfort.

Upon awakening from the memory she had blatantly forgotten, she found herself still in the basement, unable to see anything due to the ever-present complete darkness. The brunette felt a pressure against her neck, and could see the hood of Adramelech as he nuzzled his face against her, his sinister teeth just slightly skimming along her skin.

"So that's why..?" She murmured, still lethargic from the idea of it all, "You're with me because I asked you to?"

His head rose, and he stared at her for several moments; those yellow eyes piercing her as not a word came from beneath his darkened lips. No… That wasn't all. She could see it in his expression.

Leaning forward so his lukewarm lips moulded against the shell of her ear, the demon breathed lowly, "_Paterna_."

_Paterna_..? What? She felt buried in turmoil without Martin's Latin dictionary to decode the indecipherable words. She wanted to know why Adramelech was with her for countless years, but couldn't comprehend a single word the entity spoke to her. She had no doubt that the demon knew what she was saying, but she couldn't understand him.

One of Adramelech's long fingers swept away the soft hair behind her ear, caressing her skin, "_Ligatus_." His gaze still capturing hers. The demon's head then swooped down to return to her collarbone, continuing to nibble on the skin of her neck to leave behind tiny red imprints from his sharp teeth.

Abruptly, Kathryn felt her muscles slacken and relax as the demon began to lick at her skin with ferocity, his teeth nipping her as his thin lips grazed her skin. She felt her eyes droop at the contact, feeling debilitated at the routine slick feeling over her skin. She heard whispering against her hair as the apparition above her moved along her numbed form. The words, "Meus, meus, meus.." being breathed to her. The brunette felt disoriented at the entity's ministrations, breathing out raggedly as a hand began snake up her side, lingering on the smooth skin of her hip before trailing up to her waist, ghosting over abdomen before returning to her side.

She could sense him only a hair's breadth away from her face, their noses just barely touching. Kathryn knew he was staring at her, watching her expression. She should have felt panic overcome her, and been repulsed at the sinister figure on top of her frail frame, but she didn't..

As Adramelech's face was now pressed against her own, the brunette was able to feel an eerily slow pull from the corners of his mouth develop into a sharp grin. His head had angled so that the dark skin of his thin lips were just slightly coming into contact with her own soft pink ones.

Kathryn shuddered, whimpering quietly at the sensation. A brooding growl was heard from above her, the sound heard from her lips only urging the demon onwards. Before she was aware of what had happened, his lips were pressed firmly against her own, cradling her head in one of his hands while the other still trailed along her side, threatening to slither up her top.

The demon had a peculiar taste to him… Nothing macabre, like blood or anything similar to that; but it was comforting. Sweet, almost, but dominantly spicy that could awaken the senses. The taste was closely comparable to that of a cinnamon heart.

… She began to wonder what she tasted like to him. Did Adramelech like it? Hate it? A better question to ask would be why she is even thinking of such a thing? Pieces of herself told her to struggle, and force him away; while other bits of her insisted that she just lay there, and accept it. After all, Adramelech hadn't harmed her through all of this time.

She felt herself reciprocating the feeling of his mouth pressed against her own. Muscular arms embraced her as she hesitantly began to inch her hands up to his broad shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Within a few moments, the two broke apart as her half-lidded eyes gazed up at his strong facial features. His jaw was set into place as he returned the look, his own eyes beginning to slim gradually down at her.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of fatigue wash over her and she closed her eyes, curling up into the makeshift bed. She felt a body slip down beside her, her frame bring brought closer to the figure before a large, warm blanket was draped over the two while she rested.

* * *

><p><strong>Wheeew! Review please for more LOVIN'. ;)<strong>


	16. Omina IV

_I'M SORRY. (It's all I can say, really.) I've hit a writers block recently and can't seem to climb over it. I'm still trying though! I appreciate  
>all of your patience. Not only that, but it's exam week very very soon! I'll still do my absolute best to juggle studying and writing. Thanks everyone! :)<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Omina IV<span>

The steamy water felt euphoric against her skin after being restrained inside that icy basement.

She had the freedom to eat, to bathe and use the washroom whenever she needed so long as he was near. Watching over her as she ate or waiting in the darkened corner of the upstairs hallway as she bathed or used the washroom. He could be found in a sinister crouch with his feet pressed firmly against the floor and his intimidating arms resting over his knees as he leant forward slightly; bearing the slight appearance of a menacing gargoyle. She would find him like this when leaving the bathroom after her shower, his ominous yellow sight would then immediately be upon her.

While she ate at the kitchen table, he observed and pressed the sharp points of his nails against his callused palms, observing every move she made. A question came to mind as she was preparing something for herself. She was starving…

"How old are you?" The brunette inquired. In several of Martin's books, it said that demons were often of three hundred years and older.

The kitchen was silent for a time; the only noise being heard was the sound of the chef's knife against the plastic cutting board as she cut some fat away from a slice of beef. The brunette had seen Adramelech eying it whenever she moved away from it. There was a reason she was eating the beef; if the meat wasn't cooked within the next day, it will have gone bad. Not only that, but the supply of groceries was gradually diminishing within the past couple of days that she had been imprisoned after trying to leave with Martin.

Suddenly, a pad of paper abruptly dropped on the counter beside where she was working. The demon used his ever-sharp nails to heavily scrawl into the paper.

She read the sheet. He was seven hundred and eighty-four.

The demon said nothing, but merely continued to stare at her. She shifted, feeling uncomfortable beneath his gaze and chose to turn back to cutting the meat. Once most of the fat of the beef was cut away, she prepared to drop one of the two pieces into the frying pan, only to be stopped by something grasping her wrist. She turned and saw Adramelech there, staring down at the raw meat before looking to her.

"You want the uncooked steak?" She inquired incredulously.

He said nothing, but let go of her small wrist. She set the raw meat down on the cutting board, choosing not to question what he wanted as she turned to the stove to watch over the sizzling beef. A thump was heard seconds later and she turned around, seeing Adramelech standing in the corner, but the steak was gone from the cutting board.

Things continued in this awkward tone for several more days, before one morning she awoke to find the front door to the house wide open. Her feet padded against the wood floors before she stepped outside, the stones cool on her feet; the fresh breeze wisping gently against her face. She turned to look into the house and find him standing there. Before she could say a word, he repeated a word he had spoken to her before, "Ligatus." Then took hold of her wrist and lead her back inside. They stopped by the telephone while Adramelech stared at her. Did the phone lines work now? She didn't waste any time calling Martin and demanding he come over. He promised to be over in ten minutes.

"…What was it like…?" He questioned as soon as he arrived, amazed that she was still alive. They had contacted Dr. Rutherford and set up a meeting for tomorrow with a priest of a nearby church. The doctor had heard of what happened from Marty, and was questioning the demon's intentions. Why lock her up for several days, only to then let her go? Why play this game of cat and mouse?

She replied, staring at the wall, "I felt weak and dizzy all of the time, like I could barely stand. My muscles couldn't support my weight for very long, so I was forced to either sit or lay down.."

Both Kathryn's parents' -who had driven madly to the house from their hotel to be with her- and Martin had noticed a distinct change in her. The teen reached into his backpack and pulled out several things that seemed of importance to him, "Here. Take these,'"

One was a crucifix of medium size to fit above a door or on a wall of her room. The second item was a beaded rosary, an alloy image of a crucified Jesus attached. Another was a brown leather-bound book, The Holy Bible.

"He's helped me in my time of disarray.." He spoke strongly, "I'm sure He'll help you, even if it's just for you to feel a sense of security while we wait for the meeting tomorrow."

She gazed at the rosary in the palm of her hand before lifting it over her head and around her neck, "Thanks Martin.."

Soon after, Marty had gone home and her parents were then constantly at her side after assessing the damages done to the house. Kathryn had shown them where she was trapped for the several days of her imprisonment and the small cot where she was forced to sleep. Being down in the basement again, a chill slithered up her spine as she glanced around the cold room. She wondered if Adramelech had left. No ominous sounds or noises had occurred since everyone arrived back in the home, leaving no inkling to that he may still be lingering around.

Her father had hammered a nail into the wall above her bed to hand the crucifix on while she watched and waited for him to finish. Once he was done, he turned to her with a solemn smile, "Alright sweetheart… You know where we'll be if you need us alright? Just give a holler, and your mother and I will be here in a heartbeat.."

She nodded, fiddling with the sleeve of her pajama top. In all honesty, sleep was the last thing she wanted to do at this moment. It felt like she had done nothing but sleep and laze around this entire time, "Right, Dad.." She smiled, stepping forwards to envelop him into a hug. It felt nice, having some human contact instead of demonic contact. Still, she wondered what Adramelech's intentions were with basically seducing her in the basement. God, she felt so light-headed and intoxicated then..

She had never had intercourse with anyone before, so the sensations that the entity had given her were remarkable and new. She hadn't want to give the demon the satisfaction of a response, but she remembered feeling so heated and content by the affection being shown to her. Was it affection? The brunette couldn't have been more confused at what had happened that evening. While in his care, she had been taken care of fairly well; whether it had been supplying blankets, pillows, entertainment or even company. Adramelech had been… compassionate towards her.

Still, she wasn't sure if he wanted to bite through her bones like a granola bar and slurp up her intestines like spaghetti, or coddle her.

Lying down in the bed, she recalled hearing the desperate voices from outside the front door not too long ago; her mother and father begging for her to be released after being told what had happened from Marty. Kathryn had discovered that they had phoned the emergency line for firefighters to come and hack the door down with a fire axe, but every time the firefighter launched the curved blade against the door or windows, not a single mark was left on the home. No wood chipping marks from the axe, and not a single glass shard cut from the window. The man had been sure that the axe had definitely hit the desired spots with brute force, but upon removing the tool they perceived that not a single dent was made.

What an amazing defence method, she mused as she curled into the bed. It felt wonderful to be in her own bed, in her own room with her parents just down the hall again. She felt normalcy returning to the home. But was that only fleeting relief?

During the middle of the night, her bed dipped down as an abrupt weight was placed upon her body; the comforter lifting from her body slightly before a sensation developed over her neck. She moaned in protest of the contact before cracking her eye open to view the time on her night-table. 4:22..

Trying to fall asleep again, she felt lips against her own and a hand brushing against her abdomen, the shirt being gradually lifted to the bottoms of her breasts. A cool hand caressed the warm skin of her stomach as she felt a lick against her cheek. Her eyes flashed open to view nothing above her, however a obscure shadow was portrayed against her bedroom wall.

She breathed raggedly, fear dipping into her as she shakily spoke, "A-Adramelech..?"

Something that sounded akin to a _shhh_ had resigned from the being above her. The hand that had been against her abdomen had slowly traveled down to her upper thigh, caressing her clothed leg. Her heart rate began to accelerate, as if she were running a marathon. What was going on? She ached to protest and even to scream but all that she could make out was small whimpers as he continued the ministrations against her lithe figure. She felt his head bury against her neck as his nose rubbed against her warm skin and take in the enthralling scent of her chestnut hair.

Suddenly, the word emitted from him, though she couldn't see him whatsoever. His voice was hollow and foreshadowing, "Partus. Infans. _Ligatus_."

_Ligatus_, that same word _again_. What could it possibly have meant for the demon to continuously repeat it to her? While lost in her train of thought, his large hands snaked to the hem of her pajama pants and began to slide them down her legs. She began to panic. This had never happened before. What was he doing? Why was he doing it? She struggled beneath him, screaming but only to make that same muted whimper. There was no way her parents would hear her cries for help…

Adramelech abruptly stopped and everything fell still. Her choppy breathing could still be heard as her eyes scanned over the room. A horrific growl shook her bed with such force that it felt as though an incredible earthquake was rupturing through her house. Tears began to perk at her eyes as she forced them closed, completely terrified. The demon vocalized his frustrations as the shake rumbled along the walls. Frustrations from what? She didn't have a single clue..

The crucifix rattled against the wall as an invisible war took place before her. In a matter of seconds, everything stopped and all that was left was silence as the panic and tears had finally forced her to succumb and she fell into a distressed unconsciousness, clutching the blankets to her frame...

* * *

><p><em>OH SHEESH Y'ALL. What do you think happened? Do you think Adramelech was actually going to go through with seducing her again?|<br>Do you think he was going to have sex with her? What do you think had caused such a ruckus from him? Tell me what you think! :)_ **REVIEW PLEASE !**


	17. Omina V

_Hi everyone. I've noticed the dialogue quality of the story has decreased recently. (Booo,)  
>I'll be doing my best from here on to capture the reader through the continuing chapters! Again, sorry for the delay; really.<br>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Omina V<span>

When the sunlight seeped through the blinds of her window, she began to awaken. After the skirmish in her bedroom from the previous night, she felt several parts of the body were in pain, her hands, in particular. Rising up from her laying position and shifting the blanket off of her, she examined her hand. Deep gashes had been made in both of her hands.. She flipped her palm to see that the cuts had protruded to the front of her hands, in-between the bone.

She cringed at the sight of her sliced hands. Crimson scabs had covered over the wounds, but still had some blood peeking out from the edges of her hand. As she flexed her hands, blood trickled down her hand from the stress to the wound.

Kathryn stood from the bed, and immediately was forced to fall to the floor with a thump. Flinching from the impact, she pulled her pyjama pantleg up to see that the bases of her feet were horribly bruised.

"How'd you get those?"

She glanced up from her observation of the wounds and saw Martin standing in the doorway.

"I.. don't know.." She told him before inquiring, "How did you get in my house?"

He walked across the room and sat beside her on the bed, "Your mum let me in; the appointment with Dr. Rutherford is today."

Briskly, she ushered him out of the room so she could get dressed. It was incredibly difficult to stand and move with the bottoms of her feet being as injured as they were. To make her way to her dresser, she had to grip the wall for stability. Kathryn leaned against the shower tiles as she washed her hair and skin thoroughly, being sure to take extra care when lathering soap on her hands and feet. The soap stung her hands as the hot water opened the wounds, and she flinched at sight of amount of blood freely flowing down the drain. She tried not to think about how the cuts extended between the bones of her hand to the other side, but it was difficult while watching all that blood…

She must have fallen or something..

The hot water was making her wounds unbearable, but it helped somewhat with her bruised feet. The brunette dried off with a large white towel and rung out her hair after bandaging her hands. When she was dressed, Martin entered the room and suggested that she place gauze pads under her feet and wrap them to ease the pressure while walking or standing, which helped somewhat but she still required his hand while walking to his dingy car.

"You really have no idea how you got those, huh?" He asked while they drove to the building where Dr. Rutherford's office was located. His office was located on the eighth floor, but the building had an elevator so Kathryn wouldn't have to climb all those steps with her damaged feet.

She glimmered at him briefly before returning her gaze out the window, "Not a clue, Marty.."

Some hipster-indie band was playing softly on the stereo in his car, but she was sure it wasn't the music that was causing her sudden headache. She winced and began massaging her temple to alleviate the pain.

"What's the matter? Headache?"

Kathryn rolled down the window to take in a breath of fresh air, feeling light-headed, "Yeah, something like that.."

At the signs of her increasing ailments, Martin stepped a little harder on the gas pedal, nearly going through a red light. Whatever was happening to her was growing worse, and fast.

A sudden sharp gasp of air released from her as she clutched her hand; blood began to stain the bandages.

Martin removed a hand from the wheel to take hold of her arm, "Oh shit! Hey! ... Hey!" When her eyes began to flutter closed, he noticed how deathly pale her skin had become. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Kathryn! Hey! Wake up!"

When he received no response from the young woman, he moved his hand to the gearshift, "Just hang in there okay? We're almost there!" He began to rapidly call Dr. Rutherford and demand that he come down to the main lobby to help when they arrived.

Upon parking haphazardly in the lot, Marty noticed that the doctor was already there. He ran over to the car and threw the passenger side door open to check her vitals.

"She has a slight fever, but her heart rate is fine. I'll carry her, you take care of the doors." Terry Rutherford carefully hoisted her into his arms, keeping her neck lifted at the crook of his arm.

When they had reached the demonologist's office, after receiving various curious stares from passers-by in the halls, Dr. Rutherford gently laid the brunette down on the lounge chair by the corner and began to prepare a cool towel for her forehead. Martin made sure that the door to his office was closed before going to sit by her.

"There were some weird marks on her hands and feet when I arrived at her house today. She said she didn't know where she got them." Martin explained worriedly. She wasn't dying, was she..?

He heard the doctors voice from the other room, "Did she get them by accident?"

"No, she had woken up and they were there on her hands and feet."

Dr. Rutherford had returned into the room and carefully placed the small towel on her forehead. He pulled a chair over and began to unravel the gauze around her hands while Marty removed her shoes.

Martin gazed at the wounds on her palms and backs of her hands, "What do you think they are..? Its like a knife went right through her hands.."

The doctor cast his questions aside as he inquired, "Martin, did you give the crucifix to Kathryn?" The teen nodded, "And did she hang it on her wall?"

"Yeah, she did. Why-"

"Good. Good…" He retrieved a first aid kit from underneath a cabinet in the small kitchenette for coffee, and began to clean the cuts gently, "And what are on her feet?"

"Bruises." Marty answered.

A sigh was heard from Dr. Rutherford, "I can't say I was expecting something like this to happen. These injuries on her body are known as stigmata, they are resemblances to the wounds of Jesus Christ. The are a sign that God hasn't forgotten about her . These wounds should attempt a removal of Adramelech."

The blond chose not to speak a word as the man continued to fix the brunette's impending health. Her natural creamy white skin tone was gradually returning and her heart rate returned to a regular pace.

Marty ran a hand through his hair, distressed with the current situation, "Man, I'm so confused.."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine,"

When the doctor was sure that Kathryn was resting soundly, he stood up from the chair with both hands pressed against his knees, "Well, I suppose this is as good a time as any.." He began, almost melancholy.

The blond looked up at him, interested, "For what?"

"In about… Oh, half an hour or so, a colleague of mine will arrive. He has even more knowledge on specific demons and occult matters than I do. We studied together for several years, and I trust him greatly. I know he will treat Kathryn with the same respect that I have shown, and will be a good help to the situation."

Martin nodded, "Alright.." He said while rubbing his forehead idly, "Since you have a lot of trust in this person, I will too. Besides, any help we can get right now would be beneficial.."

Dr. Rutherford hummed in agreement before moving off into the other room and returning with a mug of steaming coffee, "Here. You seem like you could use the perk,"

"Thanks.." He gladly accepted the drink, taking a small sip of the piping hot liquid, "So, did you uncover anything about the demon since we last met?"

"That I did," He explained, coming to sit by the teen. He set his own mug of coffee on the table beside him while briefly glancing over at the recuperating brunette, "It seems that Adramelech has not made any notable movements in nearly thirty years. No signs of contact to anyone in so long, which is quite interesting. As I've said before, Adramelech is seen as quite the hot-headed brute amongst his kind and can be easily invoked to rage."

Marty raised a brow, "Right, so?"

The demonologist provided as he stood to search through a nearby bookshelf, "From those clips of footage from a month and a half ago, I uncovered some questionable Latin words that are spoken in the tape."

"What were they?"

"_Dare eam mihi_, _redono_, and _partus_.." Dr. Rutherford pulled a book from the shelf and returned to the armchair. "In order, they mean: give her to me, give back or return, and childbirth."

Martin gazed at him incredulously, "Childbirth? What?"

"I'm afraid you did heard me correctly.."

The blond nearly barked a reply, "What the hell did it mean by childbirth?!"

Terry glanced at the resting young woman briefly, "In many cases of a demonic encounter, a sacrifice is required by the demon for Satan. I don't know much on the matter, and that is why I've called my colleague here."

Doing his absolute best not to get in the doctor's face, Martin got to his feet and began to pace, "Are you telling me… that somehow, Kathryn is going to get pregnant and this demon is going to tear it out of her?"

"Again, I don't know, Martin… Please, calm down. All of your questions will be answered when he arrives."

After a moment or so, he flopped down into the seat he was previously occupying. He glanced over at his sleeping friend, "Will she die, Dr. Rutherford… ?"

"… I'm sorry, Martin." Terry apologized sincerely, bowing his head in remorse, "I truly don't know.."

* * *

><p><em>Please review! :) I'm working on the second one as you read this!<em>


	18. Omina VI

_I'm sorry! Yes, I know I'm the worst, but you're gonna REALLY love me for this._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: Omina VI<span>

_"There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable."_  
><em>― Mark Twain<em>

A sudden vibration against her leg caused her to stir awake. She shifted into a more comfortable position before gradually cracking her eyes open. Kathryn found herself still in Dr. Rutherford's office with Martin. The lights in the room had been dimmed down to accommodate her sensitive vision. Another man was in the room with them. He was quite old, with gentle eyes hidden behind clear frames and a thick white beard on his face. Despite his old appearance, this man looked still quite knowledgeable.

"You're awake, good." Dr. Rutherford came over to sit beside her on the lounge chair she had been resting on. " How do you feel?"

She shifted her position so she could sit up. Reaching to where she felt the vibration, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. One unread message was from her mother. Opening it, the message read:

_Come home soon, honey. We're having your favourite for supper!_

_Love you! Mom xox_

The brunette's lip twitched into a smile. Leave it to her mother to write a text like a letter. She put her cell phone back into her pocket before looking toward the doctor, "Much better, thank you.." She added, "but still a bit light headed."

"That's to be expected, my dear." The old man sitting near Martin spoke. He grunted slightly as he rose up from his place on the couch, grabbing his cherry wood cane from the armrest beside him. Languidly, he made his way over to her and took the seat that Dr. Rutherford had recently vacated.

He smiled kindly, adjusting his glasses to the bridge of his nose, "My name is George Dufresne, I was Terry's mentor in his studies of demonology."

She dipped her head to him, chirping mutely, "A pleasure to meet you sir.."

George chuckled heartily, "Now now, no need to be so formal young lady. Please, call me George."

Kathryn only nodded before Dr. Rutherford piped up, "George is the associate I spoke of earlier. He will be able to shed some light on the situation, as he is quite familiar with Adramelech, having personally encountered him on several occasions."

While Dr. Rutherford was speaking to her, she glanced over at George, who seemed completely focused on her. He extended his hand to lightly grasp her chin and turn her head towards him, staring heavily into her eyes.

"You've spoken to Adramelech." He concluded, releasing her before retrieving a weathered journal from his old leather briefcase, "Several times, it seems.."

She chewed her lip, "Yes."

"Terry, may I see the notes you have made on this case?"

The notepad was handed to the experienced demonologist, flipping through various pages. While he did this, she met eyes with Martin, who seemed still a bit worried, but encouraging nonetheless.

The elderly man read through the Latin phrases that the demon had spoken or written to her. His face drew grim for a moment before quickly changing into a cheerful smile, "Well, this definitely is quite rare, I must say."

"What is?"

He laughed, closing the notepad "Adramelech hasn't laid a single harmful finger on you! In my line of work, this is a rarity. Perhaps he has grown a bit attached, having seen you grow from a newborn infant into a beautiful young woman." He jested with a hearty chuckle.

Dr. Rutherford spoke up, "He had said '_partus_' to her, George."

George's expression darkened before he sighed , "So it would seem…bI cannot say what Adramelech's intentions are, Kathryn. Usually in theses cases, a demon will simply 'cut and dry' and finish the job, whatever it may be, but in your situation…

She sighed, rubbing her forehead. George reached into his case, producing a bottle of tablets. He held out the medication to her, "Take them, dear. They'll ease the situation."

Nodding, she took the bottle. "Thank you.."

He smiled before looking to Martin, "My boy, will you get a glass of water for the young lady?"

Martin dipped his head before heading to the kitchenette and returning with a glass of cool water before returning to his spot, eyeing his friend anxiously.

"How many do I take?"

"Just one a day, dear." He reached for his polished cane, heading for the door, "In one week, we'll meet again to see how you're fairings?"

Old geezer, Martin snipped to himself, that wasn't much of a help.

"Okay, thank you for your time George." Dr. Rutherford bid him goodbye before looking to the two adolescents, "Well, I suppose that's all we can do for now."

Martin stood up, walking toward the brunette sitting on the lounge and helped her up, "Thanks Dr. Rutherford.. We'll be sure to call if anything happens."

"Of course. Drive carefully,"

With that, the two left his office and head toward the parking lot where Marty had left his shabby car. He checked his watch to see it was nine thirty at night now, so not many people were off driving around in this particular area of downtown. In no time, they were on the highway and back in Kathryn's neighbourhood.

Martin pulled up to the driveway and cut the engine. He peered at her, noticing the dazed look in her hazel eyes, "You feeling alright?"

She nodded, a lethargic smile on her lips, "Yes, just tired is all.."

The two sat there for a moment in his car as rain softly began to fall from the clouded sky. Kathryn watched as his windshield slowly began to fill up with raindrops, while Martin solemnly kept his eyes on his folded hands resting on his lap.

"Well.. alright." He murmured, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. Turning to her, "Listen, I need to tell you something, okay.. ?"

Her hand slowly rose to her forehead as a headache began form. She exhaled tersely, "Can it wait another time..? I really just want to lay down right now.."

The brunette didn't wait for him to answer, and she grasped onto the door handle, getting out, "Thanks for the drive, Marty." She said then closed the car door and jogged up to the house so the rain wouldn't soak her to the bone.

Martin watched her fumble with her house key before she finally got inside and shut the door. He sat in his car, gazing silently the door to her home.

"..I love you."

Sighing, he gathered himself and turned the key in the ignition then drove off to his own home.

Inside, Kathryn took her shoes off in the front foyer and ran a hand through her rain trickled hair. She stepped into the kitchen and used a clean dishtowel to dry the raindrops on her skin. The sound of the leaky tap releasing the occasional droplet was all that could be heard in the house.

"Mum?" She called out, stepping out of the kitchen and heading to the staircase to get to her room, "Dad?" Without receiving a reply, she entered her bedroom and began to change out of her clothes into something warmer.

The fair skinned teen then laid back on her bed and released a tense breath, her hand rising to cup her forehead.

An abrupt and wet sensation radiated against her temple. She opened her eyes gradually and dabbed at the slick spot on her temple, pulling her fingers away to see the liquid was clear.

She rolled over onto her left side, away from the door and stared at the wall. That familiar feeling of being watched ebbing into her.

"You're here aren't you," The brunette stated, eyes still on the wall. After a moment or so, she felt a pressing feeling against her back and sudden warmth. Her eyes fluttered at the contact and she felt herself being turned over to lie on her back.

Kathryn tensed as the sudden wet feeling radiated against her cheeks. Without being able to see the demon's tongue, she was aware that he was licking and tasting her skin, occasionally brushing his long darkened tongue over her soft pink lips.

She felt her body being ensnared by the entity's unseen hold, wordlessly forcing her to relax her tightened frame. Eventually, her body slackened, and eased into the feeling of the demon's tongue gliding across her smooth ivory skin.

The sensation of his rough tongue disappeared and she nearly let out a noise of protest, though she knew the demon had clearly heard the small squeak from her. She could almost feel his slow, wild grin filling the atmosphere.

The young woman then felt thin and cold lips being pressed against her own. The intensity varied from bruisingly passionate to tenderly soft. She whimpered as the immortal being's lips were coarse and almost chapped against her soft and full ones. A large, cool hand snaked around her waist and brought her lithe body closer to it's own.

With some uncertainty, she began return the demon's kisses with growing equal eagerness. She pulled her arms around his shoulder for more leverage. At this sudden acceptance of him, Adramelech began to lick her skin with ferocity, burying his head into the warm crook of her neck or the sweet scent of her chestnut hair.

The passionate encounter between the two began to make her feel dizzy and disoriented. Any words she tried to make out became a breathless quiet gasp or moan, of which only fueled the demon onwards; stoking the ever-growing flames in the pit of his stomach and loins.

She could feel his eyes never leaving her; that constant and haunting wide-eyed gaze against her face and skin. It felt like Adramelech was continuously fascinated by her.

Kathryn could gradually see a shadowed figure emerging above her. The outline of his frame coming into view, finally making himself visible to her human eye. She could see his serpentine yellow eyes following her every shudder and his sharp grin touching her fragile skin.

Now, completely visible to her, she reached a hand up to pull down the torn and ragged dark hood concealing a portion of his sunken face and hair. Her hand gently traced his ice cold steel blue skin, her fingers cooling at the touch. She saw his eyes narrowing in lust into small slits of yellow and black, watching her explore him.

Her hand ran through his midnight black hair, touching the coarse strands as they ran though her fingers. The corner of his thin blue lip twitched up into a haunting smile, showing those piercing teeth to her as he opened his mouth wide before clamping down on the tender flesh of her shoulder.

She squeaked at the stinging pain that flowed from the skin of her shoulder, gripping onto him as blood began to seep from the deep marks Adramelech had made. Releasing his sharp teeth from her flesh, he began to greedily lick away all of the sweet blood dripping down to the top of her breast.

"Meus…" It breathed against her hair, nibbling on the outer shell of her ear. A wicked grin developed upon his lips as he caught the scent of her feminine arousal and lubrication as a throaty moan left her swollen mouth. Pressing himself into her, Adramelech lifted her leg to wrap around his waist as he leant forward, claiming her lips and skin.

Gasping at the feel of his impressive girth, her arms wrapped further around his neck as his cold hands found their way to her shirt and bra, ripping the materials from her and clamping his lips down onto her left light pink nipple. She breathed tensely, gripping onto him tightly at the wonderful sensation of the demon's mouth sucking and pulling at her nipples.

Adramelech pulled away hastily to throw the dark cloak off of himself, then to continuing to rip away the remainder of her clothing to leave them both nude before each other. Resuming his assault on her breasts, he lustfully watched the several expressions on her face as she gasped and moaned. Moving his mouth away, he grinned sinfully down at her with narrow eyes before slipping a cool finger into her warmth and claiming her lips, gliding his tongue into her mouth to allow them to taste each another. One finger gradually developed into two, then three; equally slipping in and out of her at a pace that made her weak in his arms, being careful not to harm her with his piercingly dangerous nails.

She breathed his name as she began to rock her body into his hand, "Adramelech…"

Something within the demon instantly clicked on, and he almost roughly removed his three fingers from her, lapping away the dripping juices with the darkest grin.

She would beg for him once he was fully sheathed within her. Plead for him. Ache for him. Scream for him. He would be her very first. And her last.

Capturing her lips, the demon kept his face inches away from hers as his impressive length began to slip into her and penetrate the barrier of within her walls. She tried to keep quiet, but ended up whimpering at the pain of being taken. To soothe her aches, the entity licked away at her cheeks and neck as a single tear shed from her eyes.

Once fully within her, the demon looked between them to see that she had bled. She was entirely his. His mark on her skin, and her innocence all at once was more than pleasing.

After several minutes of allowing her to adjust, their bodies gradually began to moving in sync in the darkness of the room, the only light being from the crack in the doorway; the sound of the rain melding against the roof.

* * *

><p><em>Oooooh! So sexy! (; Did you enjoy? Lemme know!<em>


	19. Vindico I

**Please read:**_ Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've had this chapter literally 80% finished, but just couldn't manage to spit out the_  
><em> last bit lately. Not only that, but the holidays were coming up and I was side-tracked by buying gifts and celebrating<em>  
><em> with my family; but each time I got a review from readers asking for more, in my head I was all: "Oh yeah… gotta get back to that."<em>

_Anyway, I feel like a shitlord for making you all wait so long. Sorry 'bout that. I got a review today for someone asking_  
><em> for a tribute-sort of update for the new spin-off film coming out tomorrow. To me, the film looks like garbage, or something akin<em>  
><em> to that. I don't think any spin-offs should have been made, and especially not for theaters. Thankfully, the actual sequel (PA5 I think it will be..?) is coming<br>out in a few months or so._

_Even though the spin-off does look terrible, I will be spending the 10-odd dollars to see the film tomorrow with a _  
><em>few friends; and then make the final decision afterwards. If you plan on going to see it as well, or will wait until its released <em>  
><em>on DVD, tell me what you thought of the film and I'll make sure to do the same in the next chapter.<em>

_I've been going on too long. Thank you for all the encouraging reviews, thoughts and patience you've given. Enjoy the chapter._

_Vindico _is the Latin word for punish, avenge, protect and/or liberate.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19: Vindico I<span>

She shivered in her place on the mattress, gathering the warm down-feather comforter around her goosebump riddled body and curled up on her side, away from the streaming morning light of the window. Simply out of curiosity, she languidly cracked her heavy-lidded eyes open to observe the room. Kathryn adjusted the blanket to discern a weight imprint on the bed, or any other sign of the entity's presence in the room.

There was an imprint of his form on the side of the bed closest to the door, but the weight was no longer there.

Looking over the indent of the shape of his body on the sheets, she buried her head into the welcoming pillow. She absently ran a hand over the impression he had made while her mind gathered flittering thoughts. She knew well what had happened the previous night, but did not regret it.

Maybe she was a fool for being so naïve. Who in their right mind would accept such a thing? Perhaps she was lonely, or gradually losing her sanity from the situation. It's just… Everything felt so surreal at the time.

She could imagine the varying horrified and disturbed expressions on the faces of her friends and family if she were to expose what she had done.

But that was just it. No one could know. This secret would die with her.

Briefly, she thought about Adramelech. What he was, and the things he had done. She had a fleeting thought; had he murdered people? Exterminated human lives for enjoyment, or sport? Death is embedded into an entities nature. Surely he had ended a few lives simply for the gratification it gave him. Maybe he was easily cutting lives short left and right, long before her birth. He was seven hundred and eight-four years old, after all.

A sudden quivering thump radiated throughout the house, and voices were faintly heard. She smiled and rolled over onto her back; her parents were back home. Her mother was probably baking chocolate chip banana muffins while her father watched the Saturday morning news with a steaming hot cup of coffee.

Lifting the blankets off herself, her cheeks flushed red upon realizing that she was still nude. She hastily found comfortable sweatpants and a shirt to wear for the time being until she went off to bathe.

Her bare feet padded against the polished wood floor in the hallway. The sky was filled with overcast yet again today, but somehow light was still managing to shine through into the house and illuminate beautiful photos of her family members.

She began her trek down the staircase as the noises from downstairs ceased. The creak of the steps being the loudest thing in the home, "Mum? Dad?"

After slowly making her way down, she halted at the last step. Her parents weren't home.

"… Adramelech?"

With both feet firmly planted on the wood panels of the bottom floor, she stood there for no more than a second before being struck over the head with a heavy blunt object, immediately sending her body collapsing against the floor with an winding thump.

Her vision shook and focused in and out as her drooping eyes could barely stay open. Her head felt cold, and so did her neck. She couldn't move a single bone in her body from the abrupt shock into her nervous system.

Kathryn's body lay flat on the floor as several footsteps were suddenly heard. A vision of red zoomed in and out of her sight as a figure cloaked in crimson knelt over her body, tilting her chin upwards to face them. Hiding beneath the crimson hood and black veil over her head, it was a woman, almost white in the face with scarlet red lipstick. Melded onto her face was a grin that one would see on an insane man. Seen under the woman's hood, her eyes widened in apprehension as the aged white hand extended towards her face.

From shock, she completely lost conciseness.

Silence rung heavy in the home. One of the five cloaked individuals gazed off into the corner of the room, "_Your work is done here_."

Two of their group each grabbed one of her bare ankles and began to drag her body off toward the door. Shrouded eyes observed as they carted her away and shut the door firmly behind them. The blackened yellow hues in the shadowed corner of the room gradually began to rise to a glow as a rumbling growl resonated within the structure of the home.

Several hours later, Kathryn was abruptly shaken awake as she felt her body being tousled around. She could barely keep an eyelid open as she felt heavy and immobile, finding herself being carried. Was she drugged? Where in God's name was she and who were these people?

She managed to keep one eye cracked enough to see it was long past midnight, and that wherever she was with these strangers, it took long to arrive to their destination due to the rural nature of her surroundings. They had a couple of full black garbage bags with them, the contents so heavy they needed to be dragged through the tall grass. She tried to keep her eyes open to see just how many of people there were, but proved to be difficult from the burden of fatigue.

It was freezing outside, wherever she was. She could see the icy puffs of breath from both herself and of her kidnappers. The brunette attempted a struggle with hopes to wriggle herself out of this person's hold, only for them to firm their grasp on her to the point of bruising. She began to scream, rusty and weak at first but growing louder with use.

The concealed individual holding her glanced down and snipped, "Screaming is fruitless. No one can hear you."

By the tone of voice, she deduced that it was a man carrying her. Kathryn tried to angle her head in the crook of this person's arm to see beneath the low hood, but couldn't get a glimpse of his features. She opened her mouth to pierce a scream again and try to push herself out of his retrains.

One walking in front of them angled their head back, "Did you not hear him?" They barked, "Shut that fucking hole in your face!"

"Silencing her is pointless from here on." The one at the front spoke, coming to a halt, "We're here."

The brunette angled her head to the side to see where they had stopped. A farmhouse, barn and pickup could be perceived in the distance ahead, the lights on the porch and inside the house weren't on but very dim lighting could be seen.

The cloaked individual from the front swiveled on their heel, stalking toward her and this man. Stopping before her, the person's head gradually and eerily tilted to the side. The unwanted attention made her feel squeamish and almost orally sick.

She could feel this person gazing down at her face, unmoving for the longest time.

Oh God… She was frightened for her life, barely able to make simple actions like inhaling and exhaling. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks as she sobbed, "_Please_… Please don't hurt me. Let me go, please!"

Silence surrounded the area as the others had turned to witness the two converse. A few crickets chirped in the rain sprinkled wet grass as an owl hooted somewhere in the distance.

".. I am going to _eat_ what remains of your corpse."

Her mouth parted in horror as the person stood there a moment longer before walking towards the front for others to follow. Recovering from terror, she screamed at the top of her lungs and flailed wildly in the man's arms, the tears streaking her cheeks continued to fall relentlessly as she begged and pleaded with her kidnappers and soon to be murderers.

They stopped in front of the old farmhouse in no time, all the while she was adamant in her screams for help. The man in red holding her struggling body remorselessly dropped her on the solid ground, coating parts of her face and front in dry dirt. She coughed and hacked the soil out of her mouth as her ribcage ached from trauma. Her weak arms shook under her weight as she sought to sit herself up on her elbows. Kathryn's glassy hazel eyes flew around the area as her body quaked from pain.

The various people clothed in crimson red scattered around the area, some heading into the barn, others going around to the back of the large house.

Unexpectedly, someone had drove their foot right into her frail ribcage, bruising it even further. The impact had forced her off her elbows and face first back into the dirt as she gasped in sheer pain.

"This is her?" The tall man who had ruthlessly kicked her in the side leaned down to catch an off-sided view of her face, "I would have thought that fucker would pick someone younger, being the fucking weird one he is."

The man who was once holding her replied, "She was young once, when it mattered." A hum of acknowledgement was heard from the other male.

"Help me drag her in."

Throbbing from pain, she wasn't able to put up a fight as the two men took her by the wrists and ankles and carried her through the house. She caught glimpses of a regular living room, kitchen and dining room, all in the same country style of furniture. Candles illuminated the surrounding rooms, making the majority of the home dark and unwelcoming. Her eyes spotted various paraphernalia belonging to that of a cult.

Her gut became a chilling pool of ice as her heart shriveled. The flipped pentagram was undeniably belonging to that of a satanic cult.

She prayed for God to save her from this hell she was about to come face to face with, a mantra of pleas jumbling around in her head. Why her? Had Adramelech done this? Was this his plan all along?

To see her brutally killed not by monster, but by man?

She remembered what he had written to her that day, when she was completely unaware to what was going on and _what_ exactly he was. Back when she was so afraid..

_Numquam noeceo_. Never do harm to. Never do injury upon.

Tears trickled down her face, spotting other people in red throughout the house as they carried her. The held her recklessly, her limp body often banging into walls and doors as they trekked her through home before finally arriving at the back porch where several bonfire were roaringly lit, the licks of the flames reaching high into the pitch black sky. It was quiet outside, the few cloaked individuals that where standing out here were unspeaking as the two men set her down somewhere on the cold grass, letting go of her hands and feet to drop on the ground.

She languidly turned her head to the side, her eyes shining in the warm glow of the fire as she gazed at the grass. A thick white streak of paint on the grass could be seen from her angled view on the ground. Painstakingly turning her head to the other side, an identical strip of paint could be seen, and it dawned on her what she was lying on.

She was lying in the center of a satanic pentagram.

The cuts on the palms of her hands and the bruises on her feet had begun to swell and ache after almost a day of feeling absolutely nothing from them. Were the stigmata reacting to the pentagram..?

From her peripheral vision, she witnessed the rest of the crimson cloaked satanists gather in the area. She was awed at the numbers, there had to have been at least twenty people in the vicinity. Standing amongst the crowd, she recognized the white-faced woman from earlier. The weathered woman stepped away from the persons encircled around the large pentagram painted on the grass, coming past the border of people and toward her at a leisurely pace. Kathryn pushed her body to get up, and to some how and run away from this place as fast as possible; to the highway, or to any main road where she could get to law enforcement.

Her efforts proved futile as her body was still in a bitingly large amount of pain, and the drug they had dosed to her left her limbs heavy.

The crunching of cool grass under the woman's feet came to a stop as she stood beside her still body. Her stoic face eased into a smile.

"What a glorious gift I've been given.." She murmured in amazement, more to herself than the brunette. Kathryn's face scrunched up in bewilderment, the old tear-streaks on her face chilled her.

The woman's eyes flashed away as she spoke to the cultists standing nearby, "_Let's begin_."


End file.
